Recuerdos navideños
by CaedesCarpeNoctem99
Summary: ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! Os traígo los recuerdos de navidad de unas cuantas parejas favoritas y nuevas que elegí para estas fechas. TomxHarry SeverusxRon HermionexViktor Krum GeorgexSirius FredxRegulus NevillexBlaize DracoxCharlie Weasley
1. TomxHarry

\- ¡Tom! ¡Cariño, despierta!

Thomas Riddle rodó los ojos y volvió a cerrarlos.

\- ¡Despierta, hombre!- Un almohadazo de parte de su novio lo despertó del todo.- ¿¡Que clase de director de Hogwarts eres!?

\- Trabajo todo el día, sin descanso.- gruñó.- Esos niños me van a matar.

Desde que el director Albus Dumbledore dejó la escuela para viajar por todo el mundo con el amor de su vida Gellert Grindelwald, el mando de la escuela se lo había dejado a su mano derecha Thomas Riddle y ex-profesor de Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

\- Maldito viejo.- masculló.

\- Pero si te encanta.- rió Harry desabrochando la camisa de su pijama y dando pequeños besos en el cuello de Tom.

\- Él que me encanta es el jefe de la casa Slytherin.- murmuró con tono excitado. Harry echó una carcajada y se levantó de su regazo.- No te vayas.

\- Si, tengo que terminar los preparativos para Navidad. Además tengo clases.- Miró el reloj y apurado se quitó todo el pijama para los deseos reprimidos de Thomas y se metió de frente en la ducha.- ¡Tom! ¡Búscame la capa mientras termino!

\- ¿¡Ya la has vuelto a perder!?

Demonios.

Ese chico no podía ser mas despistado.

Thomas aun no sabia como había acabado enamorándose de aquel muchacho cegato, de cabello imposible y sonrisa pícara. Tambien un mete problemas de cuidado, pero ese era otro asunto. Bueno, en realidad, el único.

De no ser por eso a Tom jamás le hubiera llamado la atención Harry si el primer día de clases no hubiera caído en sus brazos después de que intentara rescatar a una mocosa rebelde que se había subido a una escoba ilegal para empezar el nuevo año. Y como no, Harry había tenido que salvarla.

El héroe de los de primer año.

\- ¿Que demonios?- masculló Tom cargando el esbelto y pequeño cuerpo de Harry Potter. El nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras había encajado entre sus brazos perfectamente y todo porque él se encontraba debajo cuando ellos (Potter y la niña) volcaron de la escoba. Potter, en un intento de salvar a la mocosa de la caída, había lanzado un hechizo para que ella cayera en un colchón, lo que provocó que se olvidara de si mismo. Lo que iba a ser un día ajetreado y tranquilo casi termina en desgracia. Y esa era la razón de aquel suceso.

Las mejillas de Potter se pusieron rojas.

\- Disculpa, Riddle.

\- Director Riddle.- le corrigió. El muchacho le sonrió divertido y su sonrojo se acentuó aun mas.- ¿Se puede saber como ha acabado subido en la escoba?

Por un segundo una sonrisa pequeña se pegó en sus labios, y luego, al darse cuenta, la quito de su rostro.

\- Una larga historia. ¿Me bajas?- le pregunto Harry con una sonrisa, pero sin intención de querer bajarse.- Nos están mirando.

Y era verdad todo el alumnado del colegio e incluidos algunos profesores les miraban expectantes hasta que Riddle les dirigió una mirada feroz y les hablo con voz demandante:

\- ¡Aqui no tenéis nada que mirar!- Las paredes temblaron a su alrededor.- ¡A vuestras cosas! ¡Vamos!- Todos se alejaron de Riddle.- ¡Menos tú!- Señalo a la muchacha que había causado todo el alboroto. La chica tembló ante su mirada que se tornaba roja.- ¡A mi despacho!- Ella obedeció y corrió en dirección al despacho.

Y con Harry aun en su posesión empezó a caminar.

\- Riddle, no es que me moleste, pero...- le dijo con tono avergonzado.

Asombrado por el despiste, Tom lo dejo sobre sus pies y con un cabeceo se marchó a su despacho.

Y Harry Potter se enamoro inmediatamente de él, pero eso no lo supo Tom Riddle hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

\- Hola, Riddle.- le saludo Harry entrando en el despacho de Tom dejando al primero desprevenido.

\- Para ti soy director Riddle, Potter.

Harry hizo un puchero.

\- Me gusta mas Riddle.- Harry puso una sonrisa inocente que a Tom no le gustó.- ¿Que haces este sábado?

\- Trabajar.- contestó secamente.

\- Oh, vamos.- Harry le tomo de la mano y Tom alzó una ceja.- No todo en la vida es trabajo. Uno tiene que disfrutar, ¿no crees? Bueno, ¿Que me dices?

\- ¿El que, Potter?- dijo confuso.- No te entiendo.

El ceño de Harry se frunció, molesto.

\- Eres una roca andante. Te estoy invitando a una cita.

\- ¿Disculpa?- le pregunto Tom tieso como un palo de escoba.

Nadie jamás le había invitado a una cita. Por supuesto, si había estado con unos cuantos hombres, pero nunca se habían atrevido a invitarle a salir.

Excepto él.

\- El sábado a las ocho en el caldero chorreante, Tom.- Y se marchó sin pedir una contestación de su parte.

Mas eso era imposible, Tom estaba tan desconcertado que no abrió la boca hasta que no repaso detenidamente los acontecimientos.

Maldita sea.

\- ¿Que demonios me pasa?- gruñó.- Si ese Potter pretende que haga lo que me ordena esta muy equivocado.

La semana pasó volando, Thomas intentaba evitar por todos los medios a Harry que se aparecia de improviso a cualquier lugar al que iba y aun seguia sin saber como demonios lo encontraba. No es que no pudiera parar sus intentos, pero había algo en ese muchacho que lo dejaba desarmado.

\- ¿Como hago, Ron?- dijo Harry dando vueltas en su despacho, nerviosamente.- ¿Crees que Tom irá hoy al caldero chorreante? ¿Me ignorara?

Ronald Weasley se dedicó a mirar a su amigo en silencio desde que comenzó a caminar.

\- Quedate quieto.- le ordenó Ron, molesto.- Vas a hacer un hueco en el suelo.- Harry se sentó frente a él.- Hermano, dime, ¿tu le preguntaste a Riddle si quería tener una cita contigo?

\- Ehh.- se lo pensó.- En realidad...no.

Su amigo se dió un golpe en la frente.

\- Debiste habérselo preguntado.- suspiro.- ¡Demonios! Somos nefastos para las relaciones, entre tú, Draco, Hermione, los gemelos, Neville y yo no se quien es más torpe.

\- Eso lo dirás por ti, Weasley.- masculló Draco. Los dos se giraron en dirección a la puerta del despacho de Harry y se encontraron con toda la pandilla que miraban a los incautos con enfado.- Sé de utilidad, Potter y danos algo de beber.

\- Yo quiero unas galletas.- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla.- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, Harry?

\- Ha ordenado a Riddle tener una cita con él.- Potter estuvo a punto de cavar un hoyo en el suelo y meterse en él.

Ellos le miraron con asombro.

\- ¡Vaya con el Potter!- se río Draco.- Los tiene bien puestos.

\- Tu sí que sabes, Harry.- se carcajeó Fred seguido de George.

Neville soltó una risita.

\- Bueno, sinceramente, creo que es muy valiente por tu parte coger el toro por los cuernos.- empezó Hermione después de que les explicaran de que iba toda la situacion.- Creo que es la primera vez que coges tú el mando en todas tus relaciones, y con toda la razón. Thomas Riddle es un hueso muy duro de roer.

\- ¿Enserio lo crees, Mione?

\- Por supuesto que si.- asintió dandole unas palmaditas en la mano.- Eso debería hacer yo con Viktor, pero él ni me mira.

Draco bufó.

\- Si serás tonta, Granger.- Draco se levanto e invoco un espejo.- Mírate, vamos.- Granger lo hizo.- ¿Que ves aqui?

Harry, quien tampoco entendía las razones del rubio, se puso detrás de Hermione.

\- No comprendo, Malfoy.- Los ojos de Hermione se empañaron y Harry fulminó a Malfoy con la mirada.

\- Eres una mujer muy hermosa.- Todos jadearon ante las palabras de Malfoy.- De que os sorprendéis .

\- Estamos viendo a Draco Malfoy siendo humano.- boqueó Neville.

\- Llamad a San Mungo.- dijeron los gemelos con los ojos salidos de las órbitas.

\- Idiotas.- murmuró Draco.- A ver si en vuestras cabezas de Gryffindors os entra bien lo que os quiero decir. Hermione.- volvió a ella. Hermione estaba pálida.- Lo que quería decir es que eres una mujer hermosa que debería quererse mas a si misma. Ese Krum necesita que le pongan las pilas. Lo que deberías hacer es demostrarle lo que se va a perder si te deja escapar. ¡Vamos mujer! ¡Muevete! ¡A ese hombre se lo llevara otra!

\- Tienes razón.- Draco asintió fervientemente. Luego Hermione gimió.- ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Como?

\- Bueno para eso estamos nosotros.- Ron, que estaba de oyente, carraspeó.- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Nosotros estamos peor que Hermione.- contestó.- ¿Como podemos ayudarla si ni siquiera nos atrevemos a decirles a los hombres de los que estamos enamorados que nos gustan?

Los demás asintieron y Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Valiente gryffindors.- resopló.- Uno a uno. Empecemos por Potter, él es el mas fácil. Ya dió un paso y ahora...

\- ¿Ahora que?- siguió George con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ahora solo tiene que saltar.- resolvió con un chasquido de dedos.

Harry Potter tuvo un estremecimiento en la columna mientras observaba la mirada feroz de Draco Malfoy.

Esa misma tarde Harry Potter esperó pacientemente frente al Caldero Chorreante. Tom no se aparecía aun y ya pasaban cinco minutos de la hora acordada, el muchacho no podía estar mas nervioso.

"Tienes que ser paciente, Tom parece duro, pero si le pones empeño lograras que esa coraza se rompa"- le aconsejo Draco tomándose su taza de té.

\- Potter.- dijeron a sus espaldas. Harry estuvo a punto de gemir de alivio mas lo reprimió.

No podía parecer ansioso.

\- Viniste.- sonrió alegremente.

Thomas estaba realmente atractivo con su túnica negra y su capa de invierno. Su cabello que siempre llevaba pulcramente peinado lucía su look natural y los mechones se removian con los soplos de viento.

\- Lo hice.- Aunque ni siquiera él supo porque.- Aun así no entiendo sus intenciones, Potter. No me haga perder el tiempo.

\- Empieza llamándome Harry y lo comprenderás.

Él no dijo nada y Harry le hizo una seña y los dos se metieron en el caldero chorreante. Buscaron una mesa apartada y pidieron algo de beber para comenzar.

\- Bueno, Tom.- Harry se inclino hacia delante.- ¿Porque crees que te he traído hasta aqui?

\- Eso quiero saber.

Riddle vio como el chico se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y él no pudo evitar seguir el rastro que su diente dejaba en su labio.

\- Me gustas, Riddle.- confesó.

Y el mundo de Tom Riddle dió la vuelta.

\- ¿Estas quedándote conmigo, Potter?- musitó con tono de enfado.

\- Me gustas, Riddle.- repitió.- Por eso te invite a comer conmigo.

\- Si quiere conservar su puesto de trabajo mejor no lo repita, señor Potter.- Se levanto de su asiento y salio por la puerta. Inmediatamente fue seguido por Harry que le tomo del brazo e hizo que se detuviera.

\- No te vayas, por favor.- le suplico.- Dame una oportunidad.

Tom trago en seco, nunca se había encontrado con una persona como Potter.

\- ¿Porque te gusto?- Fue lo único que logro decir.

\- No sé...- se mordió el labio.- Debe ser que me gustan los casos imposibles y los hombres gruñones.

\- Tengo que pensarlo.

Harry asintió lentamente.

\- Lo comprendo, pero te dejare algo para que no dejes de pensar en mi.- Y agarro a Tom de las solapas y estampó sus labios con los suyos. Los ojos de Tom se abrieron en su totalidad, estaba sorprendido y ya no diría shockeado. Los labios de Harry se movieron insistentemente sobre los suyos, eran suaves y dulces y Tom era humano. Cayó rendido ante ellos. Harry gimió al sentir la punta de la lengua de Tom entrar en su boca.

\- Espero...- susurró Harry sin aliento.- Que esto te haga pensar en lo que puedo darte.- Le dió un último beso y se marchó dejando a Tom pálido de la impresión.

"Ese muchacho me va a matar"- pensó Tom ocultando el bulto de sus pantalones con su capa.

\- ¿¡Que hiciste qué!?- chilló Draco dejando el cepillo de pelo en el tocador de Hermione.

Ron se carcajeó.- Le diste un probadita de lo que le espera, ¿eh?

Harry rió.

\- Fue maravilloso.- suspiró embobado.- Besa tan bien.

\- Mas le valdría.

\- ¿Y que hiciste después, Harry?- le pregunto Neville, ansioso por saber.

\- Me fui para que se lo pensara.- respondió como si nada.

\- ¿Como?- Fred levanto una ceja.- Te largaste dejándole con todo el calentón.

\- Eso si que es motivar.- George le dió una palmadita en la espalda.- Pobre hombre.

\- Oye que yo tambien deseaba estar con él, pero no quería excederme a pasar a mas.- murmuró.- Aunque hubiera querido.

Y del baño salió Hermione, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, el mismo Draco se había encargado de vestirla y peinarla para conquistar a Viktor Krum en la fiesta que iba a haber esa noche en el Ministerio. Llevaba un vestido negro de terciopelo sin mangas y con escote en V, y zapatos de tacón de diecisiete centimetros. Draco había insistido mucho en que los usara y ella había accedido porque él iba a ser su acompañante.

\- Estas hermosa, Hermione.- Malfoy dió una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- ¿Lo creéis?

\- Si.- susurró Ron con los ojos dilatados.- Ese Krum se va a morir.

\- Ron.- dijo avergonzada.

\- Creo que esta noche Krum no será el único que irá tras Mione.- dedujó Neville y alargando una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a caminar.- Recuerda Hermione, no olvides caminar recta y vigila donde pones los pies. No queremos que te caigas.

\- Esas armas mortales la mataran, Malfoy.- le reprochó George.

\- Esta bellísima, ¿no?- se encogió de hombros.- Para estar hermosa hay que sufrir.

Mas tarde una vez se fueron todos Harry continuó con los preparativos de Navidad. Este año le había tocado a él con ayuda de la profesora McGonagall y su tío Remus Lupin. Cinco minutos después de empezar a preparar las guirnaldas una lechuza llamó a su ventana.

\- ¡Oh!- Saltó de su asiento y tomo la correspondencia del pico. Le dió unas golosinas y después la lechuza se marchó.- ¡Es de Tom!

Harry la abrió con tanta desesperacion que casi la rompe, y conforme fue leyendo su sonrisa se fue apagando.

"Señor Potter,

Debo decirle que no puedo aceptar su proposición.

Simplemente porque ahora mi vida no acepta a nadie mas que a mi mismo.

Tom Riddle"

Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Harry que le siguieron otras.

\- Ni siquiera me ha dado una oportunidad.- sollozó.

Y lloró desconsoladamente toda la noche.

\- ¡Si serás...!- le grito Severus a Tom.- ¡Hubieras dado tu estúpida cara! ¿Porque le mandaste esa estúpida carta?

\- Al parecer soy estúpido.

Tom había escuchado los regaños de Snape desde que le contó toda la odisea que había pasado con Potter.

\- Le he dejado todo claro y punto.

\- No no lo has dejado claro, lo has empeorado. O acaso no recuerdas las veces que te he pillado observándole cuando creías que nadie te veía.- siseó Severus. - Has roto el corazón del pobre muchacho. Espero que cuando te des cuenta de lo que has hecho no sea tarde.

\- Ya es suficiente, Severus.- masculló. - Potter quería una relación, yo no. Además el conseguirá a otro del que enamorarse.

\- Como si fuera tan fácil.

\- Métete en tus asuntos y preocúpate del Weasley menor que el otro día ví como el profesor de Astronomía coqueteaba con él.

La tez de Severus se volvió lívida.

\- Maldito cabrón.- escupió.

Y la puerta se vio cerrada con fuerza.

\- Potter se conseguirá otro hombre.

Pero conforme pasaban los minutos esa idea no dejaba de rondarle en la cabeza. Y cada vez que lo decía le gustaba menos.

Potter conseguirá otro hombre al que besar con sus dulces labios.

Al que rodear con sus brazos cálidos y abrazar con su cuerpo tibio y suave.

Y con el que se acostará tarde o temprano consiguiendo más de lo que había logrado él.

Cuando reaccionó de sus pensamientos se dio cuenta de que la pluma que sujetaba se había roto por la mitad. Y la tinta desparramado por toda la mesa.

\- Mierda.- dijo. - ¿Que he hecho?

Thomas intento toda la semana hablar con Harry, pero este le evito como si fuera la peste y si se lo encontraba le daba un saludo frío y se marchaba. Estaba más distante y sus sonrisas se habían desvanecido. Aquellas que tanto le caracterizaban y daban luz a su rostro. Pero fue también esa semana que Tom descubrió cosas sorprendentes de Harry.

Que cuando se enfadaba sus ojos se volvían negros y le hacía verse sexy.

Que era cortes, tímido en algunas ocasiones y un niño pequeño cuando veía que hacían bromas inocentes y él se unía a ellos hasta que les daba un aviso de que no quería volver a atraparles.

Se sonrojaba a la mínima que le hacían algún halago y se tropezaba con cualquier cosa.

Que quedaba con sus amigos cada viernes para tomar algo en su despacho. Uno de los cuales era Draco Malfoy, el hijo de su amigo Lucius y su esposo Remus Malfoy.

Que se reía a carcajada limpia cuando veía algo gracioso y que arrugaba la nariz cuando no entendía lo que ocurría.

Con todo eso, Thomas Riddle, el que no aceptaba a nadie más que así mismo, se enamoró.

\- Severus. - Entró como un estrépito al despacho de Snape, pero lo que vio ahí le dejo en shock. Su amigo estaba sentado en una silla y sobre él se encontraba Ronald Weasley sin camiseta y con los pantalones desabrochados. - Disculpad.

\- Espérame un momento, amor.- le pidió Severus a un muy avergonzado Ron.- Vamos fuera.

Se coloco los pantalones y su capa y los dos salieron fuera del despacho.

\- Estoy ocupado, Riddle. ¿Que es lo que quieres?

\- Tengo que conquistar a Harry.

Snape se cruzo de brazos.

\- A buenas horas lo dices.- bufó. - Te has dado cuenta, ¿no?

\- ¿Me ayudaras o no?

\- Esta bien, pero creo que tendremos más posibilidades con un poco de ayuda.- y miro dentro del despacho. - Ron, cariño, te necesitamos.

Al día siguiente Tom tenía su despacho a revosar con todos los amigos de Harry observandole con una fulminante mirada.

\- Se que hice daño a Harry.

\- Ahora te das cuenta. - resopló Draco.

\- Estoy al tanto de mis propias acciones, Draco.- prosiguió Tom con los dientes apretados. - Quiero remediarlo, voy a conquistar a Potter con o sin vuestra autorización. Recompesaré el dolor que le he causado. No voy a prometer que será feliz siempre, pero...

\- Bueno, bueno. - le corto Hermione. - Eso díselo a él cuando lo tengas delante, es tiempo de que Harry deje de estar triste. Y a pesar de que hubiera preferido que él no fuera dañado y encontrara a otro hombre, todos sabemos que te quiere a ti. Pero vuelves a hacerle daño e iremos a por ti, Riddle. Ninguno te tenemos miedo.

Todos asintieron a la vez y Snape casi sonrió, solo casi.

\- Esta bien.

\- ¿Como empezamos? - pregunto Neville.

\- Tengo una idea.- dijo Ron mientras se levantaba para luego ser tomado de la cintura por Severus.- Como decía, será...

Y así comenzó el plan.

\- ¡Harry!- Hermione le tomó de los hombros y lo saco de su despacho. - Ron me ha mandado a por ti, quiere que le ayudes con un asunto.

\- ¿Que haces aquí, Hermione?

\- He venido a visitarlos.- contesto. - Creo que ha ocurrido algo con Snape.

Harry se entristeció.

Se alegraba por su amigo, pero le dolía no poder compartir su felicidad con él.

\- Será algo bueno.- Fue toda su respuesta.- Ellos están enamorados.

\- Vamos, vamos. No te pongas triste.

Hermione le abrazo.

\- Eres un hombre genial, Harry Potter, siempre has sabido salir de este tipo de situaciones.

\- Esto es distinto.- murmuró.- Debería empezar a olvidarle, pero no puedo. Ningún hombre me ha hecho sentir tanto con una mirada como él.

Su amiga suspiro y lo llevo a una dirección distinta a la del despacho de Ron.

\- ¿A donde me llevas, Mione?

\- Tranquilo, Harry. Tú solo sígueme.

Y así lo hizo. Aunque deseo no haberlo hecho porque ella le llevó justo frente al Gran Comedor donde justamente le esperaba el hombre de sus sueños. Harry se había esmerado ese semana para decorar todo el comedor de forma festiva. La navidad siempre había sido especial y al parecer hasta ese momento.

\- Os dejo, Harry.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, le empujó dentro y las puertas se cerraron de golpe.

\- Tom. - susurró.

\- Harry. - le devolvió.

\- ¿Porque has hecho que mi amiga me trajera hasta aquí?- le dijo fríamente. - No tengo nada que hablar contigo.

\- Escúchame, Harry.

Él se estremeció al oír su nombre en los labios de Tom. Era como un susurro placentero.

\- No tengo nada que escucharte, creí que solo importabas tú.

Tom hizo una mueca.

\- Fui un idiota, Harry. - se acerco lentamente a él. - He estado toda mi vida solo, pensé que siempre sería así. Nunca he necesitado a nadie. Perdóname porque suene muy egoísta, pero hasta que me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba ya había rechazado la oportunidad.- A Harry se le empeñaron los ojos. - Estuve vigilandote toda la semana pasada.

Harry frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Como? ¿Qué..?

\- Suena a acoso, lo sé, pero simplemente no se lo que me poseyó. Y creo que te empece a conocer a través de tus gestos.- Tom le miro cariñosamente y paso sus dedos por su mejilla.- Y me parece poco. Perdóname, Harry, por lo que te escribí, jamás me había sentido tan presionado en mi vida y al no querer dañarte acabe haciéndolo.

\- ¿No estoy soñando, no?

\- No, pequeño. - y beso su nariz. Por fin Harry compuso esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Tom.- Eso esta mejor. Voy a compensarte todo lo que te dije hasta que llegues a perdonarme.

Potter le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y beso su boca.

\- Ya estas perdonado.

\- Y justamente el día de Navidad.- sonrió Tom y lo sentó en una mesa.- ¿Quieres que te de tu regalo?

\- Debería envolverte con papel de regalo entonces.- dijo picaramente

\- He querido ser más práctico para que puedas quitarme antes la ropa.

Pronto los gémidos fueron el único sonido que se escucho en el Gran Comedor. Y esa misma noche Harry y Tom se declararon su amor.

Hasta hoy.

\- Tom, despierta.- Harry le paso la mano por la cara. Tenía el cabello húmedo y llevaba solo una toalla. Tom al verle así lo atrapó en sus brazos y lo tumbo en la cama.- Veo que estás de buen humor. Aún así no me has arreglado lo que te pedí. Por tu culpa no podré atender mis asuntos navideños y mis clases.

Tom beso su mano en el que había un anillo de matrimonio.

\- Perdóneme, señor Riddle.

\- No sé, no me convence tu disculpa.

\- Pues deberé esmerarme.

Y vivieron felices por siempre.


	2. SeverusxRon

\- Oh, disculpa.- El hombro de Ron había chocado estrepitosamente con Severus.

Esa mañana se despertó tarde después de pasarse toda la noche teniendo selectas fantasías en las que incluía a Snape y a él en posturas no actas para menores.

Él y sus sueños.

Pues como decía se había caído de la cama al ver la hora y sabía que llegaba tarde a su clase.

\- Mierda.- escupió.

Y salió corriendo. Ron era torpe, y más cuando veía en un perímetro cercano a Severus. Sus pasos le fallaron en cuanto pasó a su lado.

\- Tenga más cuidado, señor Weasley.- Pero hubo algo en su mirada negra que paralizó por completo a Ron. Aunque una vez que Snape se retiró, se dio cuenta que él continuaba plantado en mitad del pasillo.

¿Que demonios había leído en sus ojos?

¿Deseo? ¿Lujuria?¿Am..?

No, estaba delirando.

\- Debiste habérselo preguntado.- suspiro Ron cuando Harry le explicó lo que le había dicho al director Riddle sobre tener una cita. Y recordó con añoranza el rostro de Severus Snape, el hombre por el cual él había perdido el corazón, entre otras cosas.- ¡Demonios! Somos nefastos para las relaciones, entre tú, Draco, Hermione, los gemelos, Neville y yo no se quien es más torpe.

\- Eso lo dirás por ti, Weasley.- oyó Ron que decía Draco. Se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con toda la pandilla que miraban a los incautos con enfado.- Sé de utilidad, Potter y danos algo de beber.

\- Yo quiero unas galletas.- dijo Hermione sentándose en una silla.- ¿Se puede saber que te ocurre, Harry?

\- Ha ordenado a Riddle tener una cita con él.- Ron habría jurado que las mejillas de Harry iban a explotar de la vergüenza.

Ellos le miraron con asombro.

\- ¡Vaya con el Potter!- se río Draco.- Los tiene bien puestos.

\- Tu sí que sabes, Harry.- se carcajeó Fred. George le imitó.

Neville, a su lado, soltó una risita.

Y ahí es cuando todo el interés de Ron se perdió. No dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido esa mañana. El propio Ron Weasley no sabía como había empezado su obsesión-amor por Severus.

Tal vez fue cuando decidió quedarse unas navidades en el colegio para estar un tiempo solo y pensar que hacer con su vida.

Un día se enfermo y apenas podía abrir los ojos. Intento llegar a la enfermería a rastras pero se desmayo en mitad del camino.

Cuando despertó unas horas más tarde se vio acostado en una cama calentita y suave. Dio un gemido de satisfacción al darse la vuelta.

\- ¿Cómodo, Weasley?

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe.

\- ¡Severus!- chilló. Y al verse desnudo de cadera para arriba se oculto en las sábanas.

Severus, sin su típica capa, estaba cruzado de brazos y le miraba al pie de la cama con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Disculpa, Snape.- dijo con las mejillas rojas. - No se como he llegado aquí.

\- Te traje yo.- siseo.- Se puede saber por qué demonios no va a la enfermería sabiendo que está tan enfermo.

\- Yo...yo...

\- Usted...- Intento que prosiguiera, pero Ron se quedó mudo.

\- Yo... Debería irme.

Snape mascullo en voz baja.

\- Aun no está del todo recuperado, Weasley.

\- No pasa nada, iré donde Madame Pomfrey.

\- Ella está de vacaciones.

Ron abrió ligeramente los labios.

Tendría que haber imaginado que aquella mujer tenía una vida aparte de de Hogwarts.

\- Oh...entonces ya veré como me cuido yo solo.

\- Eres un testarudo de cuidado, Weasley.

Severus tomo unas pociones de su estantería y las coloco sobre la mesa mientras él procedía a coger su ropa de la ventana.

\- ¿Porque me desnudó?

\- Estabas ardiendo en fiebre y tuve que quitartela. ¿Alguna queja?

Y sus ojos analizaron cada minúscula parte de su piel desnuda. Ron trago en seco y sintió un hormigueo por todo el cuerpo.

\- ¿Te está volviendo la fiebre?- le pregunto Severus con una ceja alzada.

\- Si, debe ser eso.- Hizo un intento de sonreir.- Me voy, muchas gracias por todo, Sev-digo Snape.

\- De nada, Weasley.

Y Ron se puso más rojo aún al atisbar una mueca de sonrisa en sus labios. Y fue esa su perdición. Había caído irremediablemente en las garras de su ex-profesor.

Ron hizo una mueca y decidió volver a la realidad.

-...mujer muy hermosa.- Todos jadearon ante las palabras de Malfoy.- De que os sorprendéis .

Ron trago en seco.

¿Que había sucedido?

\- Estamos viendo a Draco Malfoy siendo humano.- boqueó Neville.

\- Llamad a San Mungo.- dijeron sus hermanos completamente asombrados.

\- Idiotas.- murmuró Draco.- A ver si en vuestras cabezas de Gryffindors os entra bien lo que os quiero decir.- volvió a ella. Hermione estaba tan blanca que Ron tuvo que pasarle un vaso de agua para que volviera a reaccionar.- Lo que quería decir es que eres una mujer hermosa que debería quererse mas a si misma. Ese Krum necesita que le pongan las pilas. Lo que deberías hacer es demostrarle lo que se va a perder si te deja escapar. ¡Vamos mujer! ¡Muevete! ¡O a ese hombre se lo llevara otra!

\- Tienes razón.- Draco asintió fervientemente. Luego Hermione gimió.- ¿Que debería hacer? ¿Como?

\- Bueno para eso estamos nosotros.- Ron, que estaba de oyente, carraspeó.- ¿Que ocurre?

\- Nosotros estamos peor que Hermione.- contestó. No era más que la pura verdad.- ¿Como podemos ayudarla si ni siquiera nos atrevemos a decirles a los hombres de los que estamos enamorados que nos gustan?

Los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con él y Draco rodó los ojos.

\- Valiente gryffindors.- resopló.- Uno a uno. Empecemos por Potter, él es el mas fácil. Ya dió un paso y ahora...

\- ¿Ahora que?- siguió George con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ahora solo tiene que saltar.- resolvió con un chasquido de dedos.

Ron Weasley reprimió un estremecimiento al observar la feroz mirada de Draco Malfoy.

Un rato más tarde, los demás se habían retirado menos Draco que había empezado a jugar a una partida de ajedrez con él.

\- Weasley, ¿Desde cuando estas enamorado de mi padrino?

Ron, que estaba a punto de hacer jaque mate, dejo caer a la reina que sostenía.

\- ¿Como...?

\- Es muy fácil, pones esa cara de Potter que todos tenemos alguna vez.

\- ¿Cara de Harry?

\- De estúpido.

Ron rodó los ojos.

Sabía que Malfoy jamás cambiaría.

\- Si.- acepto. - Estoy enamorado de él desde las navidades pasadas.

\- Sabíamos que alguien te gustaba, pero no el quién.

\- Pues ya lo sabes

\- Un caso difícil, pero no imposible.- pensó en voz alta.- Si conozco bien a mi padrino te diré que sigas como hasta ahora, pero con una ligera modificación.

\- ¿Cuál?

\- Se más tierno y a su vez más provocativo.- le dijo.- Prácticamente comportate como si todo te excitara.

\- ¿¡Que dices!? - Ron casi salto de la silla.- Sería demasiado obsceno. No le gustará.

\- ¿Seguro?- Draco tomo su copa de vino y bebió un poco. - Por intentarlo no pierdes nada, Weasley. Agh. Este juego es muy aburrido, adiós.

Y se fue dejando a Ron con el jaque en la mano.

\- Es un horrible perdedor

Pero daba buenos consejos.

Y Ron pensó en ponerlo en práctica el siguiente fin de semana.

Ese viernes por la noche empezó a dar un paseo para pensar como atacar primero. Era ya muy tarde, el castillo estaba prácticamente silencioso. Y los alumnos se habían ido a dormir.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer para seducirle? ¿El qué?

\- ¿A quien pretende seducir, Weasley?- escuchó a sus espaldas.

Ron, sorprendido con las manos en la masa, solo pudo retroceder, pero Snape se le adelanto y lo encerró en un pasillo cerrado. El olor a menta que brotaba del cuerpo de Snape se introdujo en sus fosas nasales. Nunca había olido nada igual y aquello lo sedujo a él.

\- Responde o que, Ronald.

\- Yo... Si. - Olvidandose por completo que Snape le había llamado por su nombre debido a su cercanía.- Ha oído muy bien, Snape. He dicho seducir, yo...quiero seducir a alguien.

Si no hubiera estado tan cerca tal vez no habría visto como los ojos de Severus se habían convertido en pozos negros y sus facciones se habían endurecido.

\- ¿¡A quien!?- ladró. Ron contuvo un suspiro. Nunca había visto esa reacción en Snape y le gustaba más que nada este mundo. Empezaba a disfrutarlo.

\- Un hombre al que le he echado el ojo.- dijo sin más, apoyandose en la pared notando visiblemente como Snape le encerraba entre sus brazos.- Pero no se como proceder, como debo tocarle o...besarle.- Y Ron hizo lo que nunca creyó. Acerco su rostro al de Severus y estuvo a milímetros de probarlos, pero se contuvo y retrocedió.- Ve. Yo no sé, soy tan inexperto en estos temas. He besado a pocos hombres en mi vida, y ellos nunca me han hecho sentir como este hombre lo ha hecho. Sólo deseo besarle, rodear mis brazos en su cuello. - Y Ron puso en práctica sus palabras y tomo a Snape por el cuello.- y dejar que me haga suyo todas las noches.- Y le soltó. - ¿Que opina, Snape?

Ron podía sentir como su propia ereccion crecía conforme hablaba.

\- ¿De que?

Dijo con el tono de voz tenso.

\- ¿Conoces a alguien que me de unas lecciones de besos antes de proceder con el hombre al que quiero?

\- ¿Porque no le preguntas a tus amigos?

\- Sería muy raro, asique que por eso recurro a ti.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.- ¿Conoces a alguien?

\- No.

Aun así Ronald no perdio la sonrisa.

\- Es una pena.- Y como pudo salio del cerco que le había puesto Snape.- Tendré que preguntar a otro.- Y sus pasos alejándose se oyeron como un eco.

\- Weasley...

Y Ron se paró, y con el rostro lo más inexpresivo posible se dio la vuelta.

\- Si, profesor.

Oh, estaba usando esa carta.

\- Se nota que es aún un inexperto, Weasley.- siseo traspasandole con la mirada.- Alguien debería enseñarle lo básico en el tema, así que yo... me ofrezco.

"Ya es mío.- pensó Ron dando saltos en su mente."

\- Muchas gracias, profesor Snape.- Y se lanzó sobre él para rodearle con sus brazos y los de Snape hicieron lo propio.- Mañana a las seis en su despacho.

Y Ron se alejo con una sonrisa triunfante dejando a un Snape confundido.

Debería comprarle a Draco una de esas cosas tan caras y tan feas que tanto le gustaban como gratitud.

\- Hola, profesor. - Ron había elegido sus mejores ropas para ir al despacho de Snape. Él le esperaba, impasible y con su misma ropa negra de siempre.- ¿Puedo?

\- Adelante, Weasley.

Y se dirigió a la chimenea mientras esperaba que Ron cerrase la puerta.

\- ¿Por donde quiere empezar?

\- No se.- se encogió de hombros.- Tal vez, por lo básico. Debería haber practicado más. Soy un...

\- Suficiente.- Los dedos de Snape apretaban su copa de vino. Luego la tiro al fuego y con una exhalación se volteó y fue en busca de Ron. Cuando menos lo predijo el pelirrojo tenía los labios de Snape sobre los suyos. Eran tan delicados y a la vez tan apasionados que Ron solo pudo rodear sus brazos en su cintura mientras Snape mantenía sus manos en su rostro. Se movían en sincronía, casi podía ver las nubes. No. Estaba seguro de que se encontraba en el cielo.

\- ¿Y dice que no sabe besar, Weasley?

\- Quizás no he besado a quien debía.- Fue su respuesta rápida con el escozor en sus labios.

Snape lo soltó.

\- Se ha acabado la lección por hoy, Weasley.- Ron iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Snape le paro cuando lo soltó y le dio la espalda.- Lo quiero mañana a la misma hora en mi despacho.

Ron se rindió, asintió y salió del despacho con un regusto amargo en la boca del estómago.

¿He ido muy rápido?

Mientras en el despacho de Snape, el profesor de pociones se debatía en que hacer y no hacer.

\- Le quitaré a ese imbécil que le gusta lo que es mío, pero debo ir despacio.- Se sirvió otra copa.

Por lo pronto comenzaria con lo que Ron le había ofrecido.

\- Ya es mío.

Y así fueron los días, al día siguiente Ron regreso y continuaron con las lecciones, y aunque Ron hubiera querido algo más que besos de unos cuantos minutos se conformaba con lo que Snape le ofrecia.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan amado y deseado.

\- Pobre Harry. - suspiro Ron después de dejar a Harry acostado en su cama. El rechazo de Riddle le estaba costando la felicidad a su amigo, así había sido toda esa semana. Todo apagado y triste. Ninguno de sus amigos sabía que hacer.- Ese maldito de Riddle me las va a pagar.

\- ¡Profesor Weasley!

El nuevo profesor de Astronomía se acercaba a él cada vez que podía. Al principio, Ron le escuchaba por cortesía pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo se hacia muy pesado. Esos días había estado muy insistente y sabía que de un momento a otro le iba a dar problemas con Snape. Con lo bien que iban por ahora.

\- Le estaba llamando, profesor.

\- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

\- No, bueno, en realidad quería yo...yo.- Y Ron noto como las mejillas del profesor se sonrojaban. - Quería invitarle este fin de...

\- ¡Weasley!- se escucho un grito de enfado.

Resultó ser Snape.

Furioso y tan excitante que Ron se mordió el labio para reprimir sus deseos de saltarle encima.

\- Profesor Snape.- susurró.

\- ¡Sus lecciones han empezado!

\- ¿Lecciones? ¿Que lecciones?

El profesor de Astronomía les miro raro.

\- No es na...

\- Le enseñare a hacer el amor.- Ron se puso pálido de la impresión al igual que al profesor de Astronomía. Este dijo unas cuantas incoherencias y salió pitando por el pasillo.- Vamos, Weasley.

Y Ron sintió como unos brazos le cargaron y se lo llevaron hasta el despacho.

\- La última vez que quiero verte con ese imbécil. - Snape cerró la puerta y lo dejo sobre sus pies para empezar a quitarse la capa.- ¿Es él acaso el que te gustaba?

\- No es él. - dijo mientras se dejaba hacer por las manos expertas de Severus.

\- Mejor, porque le habría matado si hubiera sido él.

Y sus labios rápidamente se fugaron a su cuello. Ron jadeo y disfruto el tacto de sus besos en su piel. Que Snape diera ese paso lo tenia en la gloria.

Las manos de Snape se dirigieron a sus pantalones para empezar a desabrochar el cierre. Ron gimio al sentir su mano fría y Snape se freno.

\- ¿Esto te gusta, Weasley? Pues disfrútalo porque nadie te va hacer el amor aparte de mi.

La garganta de Ron se cerro ante esas palabras.

\- ¿Co-como dices?

\- Lo que has oído. - Y sus dientes mordieron el recorrido de sus pezones. Snape se había encargado de destrozar su camisa para llegar hasta ellos.- No permitire que nadie te toque aparte de mi. Ya tuve suficiente de oir que esperabas las caricias de otro hombre, pues tendrás que conformarte con las mías por el resto de tu vida.

\- Severus.- gimió, tomando su rostro en sus manos y besando su nariz. - ¿Hablas enserio?

\- Nunca he hablado más enserio, amor.- murmuró con ternura.

Y Ron se derritio por completo.

\- ¡Oh, Severus!

\- Una cosa. - Snape le alejo de él. - Si ese profesor de pacotilla no es el hombre al que quieres. ¿Quién demonios es?

\- Y yo que crei que eras más astuto, cariño. - Ron beso sus labios lentamente.- El único del que llevo perdido todo este tiempo es de ti.- Y no le dejo hablar porque se apoderó de su boca. Severus le levanto y a trompicones se dirigieron a la silla de su mesa.- Hazme el amor, Severus.

\- Sus órdenes son deseos para mí. - soltó con un gruñido y tomo su trasero con sus manos y los acaricio con avaricia. Empezó a restregar sus erecciones por encima de sus pantalones.

\- Te quiero, Severus.

\- Y yo a ti, Ron.- y continuaron haciendo lo que deseaban desde hacía ya tiempo.

\- Severus.- Oyeron.- Disculpad.

Era Tom.

Ron se sonrojo y se aparto de Severus.

\- Espérame un momento, amor.- le pidió Severus a un semidesnudo Ron mientras le besaba los labios.- Vamos fuera.

El pelirrojo vio con desilusión como se colocaba los pantalones y su capa y salía fuera del despacho.

Ron tomo el albornoz de Severus y se lo puso, su ropa estaba destrozada y solo espero.

\- Ron, cariño, te necesitamos.

Los dos entraron en el despacho y se quedaron frente a Ron. Tom enderezo la espalda en cuanto lo vio.

\- ¿Para que?

\- Estoy enamorado de Harry.

Ron bufo y Snape se acerco para abrazarle por la cintura.

\- ¿Y?

\- Y quiero reconquistarle, pero necesito tu ayuda.- le soltó con voz tensa.

\- No sólo la mía, mañana a las dos en mi despacho y más te valdría que ese amor sea bueno, Riddle. Si no lo es, no te ayudaremos.

Tom asintió en silencio y se marcho.

\- Y tú termina con lo que has empezado. - le advirtió Ron a Severus.

\- Sabias que eres excitante. - Severus le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja.- Pero no tienes que pedirmelo. Lo haré encantado.

Y esa fue su primera vez sin interrupción alguna.

Ron Snape iba corriendo al despacho de su esposo con una caja entre sus manos.

\- ¡Severus!- Snape, sentado en su silla, paro de revisar los exámenes.- ¡Te tengo un regalo de navidad!

\- ¿Para mí?- y recibió el regalo a la vez que sentaba a Ron en su regazo.

Cuando abrió la caja se encontró un caldero, de tamaño infantil y que hizo a Snape enarcar una ceja.

\- Cariño, recuerdas que ya tengo una más grande.

\- Si, pero no es para ti.

\- ¿No era para mi el regalo?

\- Para los dos.- resolvió señalándose el estómago. Esa fue la primera vez que Severus Snape se quedó sin palabras.

\- ¿Estas...?

\- Si, tres meses. - respondió con una sonrisa.

Y la risa que broto de los labios de su esposo fue suficiente para saber que recordarian esas navidades para siempre.


	3. BlaizexNeville

\- Oh, por merlín. - gruñó Neville al ver que su túnica de siempre, una que se había comprado hacia cinco años y el cual había usado no más de dos veces, tenía un desgarro en la tela.- ¡Maldición! Justamente hoy que es la fiesta en el ministerio.

Si no iba Luna lo iba a matar.

Bueno...no...ella no era así, pero su mirada de decepción sería peor que mil crucios y Neville apreciaba mucho a su amiga.

\- Necesito ayuda.- Penso inmediatamente en Draco, pero este estaba ocupado preparando física y psicológicamente a Hermione para esa misma noche por lo que decidió que su amiga necesitaba más a Malfoy que él. Por lo que calculando quien de sus amigos tenía un gusto aceptable mando una carta a los gemelos de urgencia.

Ellos no tardaron en llegar.

\- Longbottom, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto George saliendo de la chimenea seguido de Fred.- ¿Hoy no era la fiesta del Ministerio?

\- Si, pero...

Y miro su túnica rota con furia.

\- Ya veo. - dijo Fred tomando la ropa con disgusto.- Este traje se parece a los que usaban mis abuelos. ¿Ibas a usar esto?

\- Es el único que tengo.- Neville empezó a angustiarse. Faltaba una hora y media para que tuviera que ir a recoger a Luna.- ¿Qué hago?

\- Compras urgentes.- dijeron a la vez y los dos lo tomaron de los codos para luego meterlo de frente a la chimenea. - ¡Callejón Diagon!

Prácticamente lo arrastraron a Madame Malkin. Ella se horrorizo al verlo en pijama y le regaño por no haberle encargado antes un traje nuevo.

Él ya sabía que no tenía mucho estilo y que apenas andaba en el mundo del glamour por haber metido sus narices en los libros de Herbologia.

\- Oye Neville.- le llamo Fred para que lo mirase mientras Madame Malkin le arreglaba los bajos de su pantalón.- ¿Van a ir todos los departamentos del Ministerio?

\- Eso creo. - contesto con simpleza.

\- Entonces va a estar tu susodicho amor.- Levanto las cajas pícaramente.- ¿O no es así?

Neville se sonrojo como un niño.

El gemelo tenía razón.

No había querido pensar en él en todo el día pero parecía ser que ni podía quitárselo de la cabeza aunque quisiera. Siempre salía a colación.

Blaize Zabinni.

Ese hombre del que estaba prendado a más no poder desde el colegio, pero del que definitivamente se enamoro de él cuando Draco lo llevo a una fiesta que le prepararon por el día de su cumpleaños. Hablaron toda la noche, e incluso Neville se dio cuenta que intentaba ligar con él, pero no quiso dar el paso.

¿Porqué?

Era muy sencillo.

Zabinni era famoso por coleccionar hombres y dejarlos después como si fueran pañuelos.

Obviamente Neville no quería ser uno de ellos.

En el momento que quiso besarlo, Neville lo rechazo y huyó inmediatamente.

Fue un cobarde.

Pero si lo hubiera dejado se habría arrepentido después. Neville quería que Blaize lo respetara y lo quisiese en el momento en el que se entregase a él.

Y aunque Neville intento rehuirle después del suceso, Zabinni no dejó que él se escapara. Por algún motivo podía encontrarlo en cualquier parte y no paraba de pedirle citas. Neville pensaba que todo aquel interés se debía al morbo de que lo rechazara.

Si lo pensaba demasiado sentía que se le subía un nudo en la garganta.

\- Ouch.- se quejo cuando Madame Malkin le pincho.

\- No te muevas, muchacho.- le regaño.- Estabas inquieto.

\- Lo siento.

Fred le miro burlón.

\- No me has respondido.

\- Si, va a estar ahí.

\- Vamos, vamos.- George le ayudo a bajarse cuando la Madame terminó de dar las últimas puntadas.- Hay que ser sincero.- dijo con tono solemne. - Zabinni te va a atacar esta noche.

Neville puso cara de horror.

Y Fred a su lado sonrió divertido.

\- Lo estamos asustando, Feorge.- le advirtió pero su tono de voz no coincidía con su expresión.- Pero sí, tiene razón, está noche dejaras de ser puro.

\- Yo no soy... puro.- dijo. Y avergonzado les retiro la mirada.

Ellos abrieron los ojos.- ¿¡Quién!?

\- Un chico de Ravenclaw, en mi último año.

Los gemelos hicieron un follón de eso y luego lo sacaron a rastras de la tienda para meterlo en el nuevo salón de belleza del callejón.

\- Pongalo muy guapo...

\- Hoy tiene que ser conquistado.

\- Chicos, no tenemos mucho tiempo.- se quejo al ver el reloj.- No puedo...

\- Si puedes...

Y cuando salió del salón ya no era el soso y anticuado Neville Longbottom sino uno que él no habia reconocido si se miraba al espejo.

\- Wow.- Fue lo único que soltó George. - Definitivamente dejare atrás a ese tipejo. - Se refería al hombre del que estaba perdidamente enamorado.- por ti, mi querido Nev.

\- Tonto.

Y todos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Estáis muy enamorados de ellos, ¿no?

Los Weasley cambiaron su expresión de felicidad a una resignada.

\- No nos hacen ni caso.

\- No lo creo. Simplemente no habéis jugado bien vuestras cartas.- les dijo, convencido.- Por merlín, sois guapísimos. Es imposible que no se hubieran fijado en vosotros. ¿Os habéis declarado a ellos?

\- No, yo...- Fred gruño.

Y sus palabras se cortaron cuando entró por la puerta un patronus en forma de liebre.

Neville reconoció al de Luna. Este se quedó quieto frente a él y empezó a hablar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nev. - soltó la voz de Luna con un tono culpable.- Tengo que salir esta misma noche de Londres porque han encontrado pistas de una nueva especie y tengo que ir a la expedición.

\- ¿Como?

Neville se decepcionó de inmediato.

Lo habían dejado vestido y alborotado.

\- Pero no pienso dejarte así, ve tu por mi a la fiesta y lleva a un acompañante.- dijo.- Siento haberte avisado tan tarde. Por favor perdoname. Nos vemos pronto.

Y la luz desapareció tan rápido como vino.

\- Ya no voy.

\- ¿¡Pero que dices! ?- exclamó Fred, disgustado.- Después de todo lo que te hemos ayudado para que estuvieses guapo esta noche.

\- Más que de costumbre.- George le guiño un ojo.

Neville le sonrió y poco a poco su sonrisa fue desvaneciendo.

\- ¿Y con quien voy a ir?

\- Eso esta demás decir.- se indigno Fred.- Uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Quien?

\- ¡Yo!

Y comenzó una guerra entre los gemelos hasta que decidieron jugársela a un juego de gonstones, por supuesto, Neville les dio el pare porque no tenian mucho tiempo.

Así que les propuso decidirlo a un juego muggle que les enseño Hermione: Piedra, papel o tijeras.

Lo hicieron y ganó Fred.

George estuvo maldiciendo un buen rato, pero le presto su collar más elegante a Fred para que lo luciera en la fiesta.

\- Estáis guapísimos. - los halago George.

\- Gracias.

\- Pasadlo muy bien.

Neville miro dudoso a los gemelos que de hacía rato se miraban mutuamente.

\- ¿Estais planeando algo, cierto?

Ellos rieron.

\- Como nos conoces. - Y los despacho. Unos minutos después Neville entraba al salón de fiestas del ministerio con los nervios carcomiendole.

\- Tranquilizate.- le susurro Fred y le ofreció su brazo, que Neville acepto sin pensar.- Demos una vuelta para que todo el mundo te vea. Hay que lucirse, ¿no crees?

Y era verdad. Tanto Fred como Neville se habían esmerado para arreglarse, en caso de Neville con mucha ayuda, pero a Fred no le había costado nada ponerse ropa elegante y atractiva, y peinarse de forma sexy. El pelirrojo había echado todo su cabello hacia atrás.

Y el mundo de Neville dio una vuelco al ver a Blaize Zabinni en la esquina hablando con el primer ministro, su esposa y otros magos de distintos departamentos. Neville no quiso mirarlo demasiado asi que aparto su mirada, pero noto por el rabillo del ojo que Blaize había desviado su mirada en su dirección.

\- Veo que te tiene muy bien registrado, mi querido Nev.- murmuró Fred en su oído y los dos se alejaron.

Para su fortuna Draco y Hermione llegaron minutos después. Ella tan impresionante como la había visto esa tarde y Draco, que usaba otro de sus miles de trajes caros, empezaban a ser la envidia de los sangre pura.

\- Estas hermosa, Mione.

\- Gracias, Neville.- le agradeció Hermione con una mirada tensa.- Tu estás muy atractivo.

\- Relájate, Granger.

Draco hacia un papel excelente y la tomo firmemente de la mano para apoyarla.- Y, ¿Qué haces aquí, Fred?

\- Perdón, Malfoy.- rodó los ojos.- Por no pertenecer a la creme de la creme del Ministerio.

\- Luna no pudo venir y me pidió que lo hiciera con un acompañante. - les explico Neville dando un aspaviento.

\- Muy bien.- dijo Draco echando un breve vistazo al salón.- Hermione, Krum ya esta aquí y te esta mirando. - Ella se paralizó.- Calmate y comportate como una mujer poderosa.- Ella lo hizo. Neville vio que se alejaba con una sensualidad y elegancia recién adquiridas.- Os vemos después, la llevare a un sitio más tranquilo. Y Neville.- le llamo. - No dejes que Blaize te coma, comele tu a él.

¡Maldito Malfoy!

Se las sabia todas.

Debía seguir su consejo.

\- Ese Malfoy da un miedo.- se estremeció Fred, y luego su mirada se desvío. Cuando Neville quiso saber que miraba, él se puso delante y le tapo la vista.- Oye Neville, ¿Porque no bailamos? Así le damos a Zabinni un poco de su propia medicina.

\- Eh...

Y de un tirón lo tenia en la pista.

Bailaron un buen rato a pesar de que Neville estuviera nervioso de sentir todas las miradas y cuchicheos sobre ellos. Aún así no evito divertirse de las payasadas de Fred. Al terminar la cuarta canción, Fred lo dejo para ir al baño y Neville fue a dar una vuelta lejos del salón para despejarse.

\- ¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?

\- Eso mismo pienso yo.- Neville salto de su sitio y saco la varita preparado para disparar a cualquiera.- Vaya, vaya. Al parecer mi Neville tímido y torpe ha desparecido. ¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con él?

Zabinni

\- Yo-yo... Soy el mismo

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que eres el mismo Neville de siempre?- Le miro de pies a cabeza y Neville sintió un revoltijo en el estómago al notar que le observaba con lujuria. Prácticamente le desvestia con la mirada.- Ese Weasley es un idiota.

\- ¿De que hablas?

\- Te ha dejado solo, ese ha sido su segundo error.

Neville trago en seco.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido el primero?

\- Haber tomado lo que me pertenecía.- Y Neville tuvo que sujetarse a Blaize en cuanto esté le cogió por la cintura y lo alzó en vilo.- No sabe con quien se ha metido.

\- Suéltame, Zabinni.

\- Ni hablar.

Él no lo bajo. Lo llevo por unos cuantos pasillos y lo metió en un despacho que resultó ser el suyo. Estaba tan oscuro que Neville no se alejo mucho de Zabinni. Y él debió notarlo.

\- ¿Te asusta la oscuridad, cariño?

\- Un poco.

Blaize entreabió las cortinas y la luz de la luna incidió en el interior de su despacho.

Neville contuvo un estremecimiento al notar los dedos fríos de Zabinni rozar su mejilla.

\- ¿Acaso el Weasel es mejor que yo, Longbottom?

Oh, oh.

Neville había tocado la fibra sensible de Zabinni.

Su ego.

\- Déjalo, Zabinni.

Quiso alejarse, enserio que lo deseo, pero las manos de Blaize desanudando su corbata y tocando la piel expuesta de su cuello lo dejaron petrificado y a su merced.

\- ¿Me deseas, Neville?

Y no le dio tiempo a contestar porque su boca fue tomada con una pasion y deseo que jamas había conocido. No tardo mucho en responder la fuerza de su lujuria. Pronto se vio despojado de su camisa y chaqueta, medio desnudo Zabinni lo coloco sobre el escritorio y le contemplo unos segundos antes de besar la curva de su cuello con irremediable excitacion. Durante toda la exploracion que realizó Zabinni, Neville profirió gémidos vergonzosos.

Lo sabía.

Esto era lo que ocurría cuando caias en las garras de Blaize Zabinni.

\- Veo que no eres de piedra, Longbottom.

\- Por-por supuesto que no.

\- Debi asaltarte desde el primer instante en el que te hablé, Neville.- gruñó.- No me hubieras dado tantos dolores de cabeza.

\- ¿Dolores de cabeza?

\- Claro que si.- dijo y empezo a rastrear su abultada ereccion contra la suya. Ésa vez Neville dejó escapar los gémidos sin vergüenza alguna.- ¿No lo entiendes, Longbottom? Me has estado evitando todo este tiempo sin darme una sola oportunidad. ¿Qué no te gusto?- Neville iba a abrir la la boca.- ¡Y una mierda! ¡No me mientas!

Y como un loco frenético se restrego con más fuerza. Neville se agarro a la espalda de Zabinni y sin darse cuenta clavo sus uñas al sentir que le atravesaba esa sensación tan satisfactoria que era el orgasmo.

\- Y esto no es nada, Neville.- Zabinni tenía un brillo peligroso en los ojos.- Ahora que te has rendido a mi, te enseñaré quien soy yo.

Por un instante Neville sintió miedo, lo que le duro un segundo porque un recuerdo empezó a recorrerle la mente.

"- Neville.- le dijo Draco con una mirada firme. - No dejes que Blaize te coma, comele tu a él."

Tenia razón.

Si no lo hacía ahora, jamás le demostraría a Zabinni lo que él valía.

Muy bien.

El torpe Neville Longbottom le iba a enseñar a Zabinni lo que era amar a alguien y no ser correspondido.

Sin esperarlo tomó a Zabinni de los hombros y les dio la vuelta quedando Neville encima de Blaize.

\- Pero, ¿que..?

Neville volvió a besar a Zabinni, lo que le dejo en clara desventaja y confusión. Y poco a poco fue relegando sus besos por todo el cuerpo del moreno hasta que se acerco al bulto en los pantalones de Zabinni que había vuelto a crecer después de concentrar su boca en sus puntos más sensibles.

\- ¿Quieres esto, Blaize?- pronuncio despacio disfrutando decir su nombre.

\- Si.- siseó.

Y Neville le regalo el mejor orgasmo de su vida.

\- Ven aquí, Longbottom.- grazno Blaize con los ojos oscurecidos y comiéndoselo con la mirada.

\- No.- respondió con todo el dolor de su alma y de su anatomía.- Adiós para siempre, Zabinni.

Blaize se enfureció, pero Neville para ese entonces ya salía corriendo del despacho.

\- Ha sido maravilloso.- suspiró, y aun así sintió que aquello también había sido muy triste.

Zabinni no le quería más que para sexo.

Y Neville ya estaba lo suficientemente enamorado como para jugar a esos juegos que solo le harían más daño.

Sin remediarlo las lágrimas se derramaron de sus ojos.

Debia olvidar a Zabinni.

Aunque eso le costara el corazón.

-Una semana y dos días después.-

\- Shuu.- les calló Draco mientras observaban escondidos la reconciliación de Riddle y Harry.- Oh, mierda. Van a tener sexo.

\- Retirada.- les dijo Hermione dando un giro con sus zapatos de tacón interminables.

\- Nosotros comíamos en esa mesa.- oyó Neville, pero no supo de quien.

\- Longbottom. ¡Longbottom!

Era Draco.

Le miraba de brazos cruzados y con una ceja alzada.

\- Despierta, Neville.- le palmeo el hombro.- Veo que esta siendo una semana difícil para ti.

Neville se mordió los labios.

\- Cierto pajarito me dijo que lo dejaste tirado en su despacho a medio camino. - Neville abrió los ojos.- Estoy tan... - Estaba buscando la palabra adecuada y la encontró con una mueca de satisfacción.- orgulloso de ti.

\- ¿Qué..?

\- Ese idiota de Zabinni merecía un poco de su propia medicina.- Puso los ojos en blanco.- Sé que es mi amigo y blah, blah, blah y todo eso. En fin, ese tonto no ha dejado de hablar y hablar de ti. Lo has dejado muerto por ti. Aun sigue excitado y nadie puede ayudarle, claro.- Draco lo tomo del brazo y lo llevo a su despacho.- Excepto tú.

\- No pienso ayudarle a bajarle el calentón, Draco.- bufo.- He dejado mi corazón al hacer lo que hice con Zabinni. Él no me ama.

\- ¿Porque estas tan seguro?

Aquello descoloco a Neville.

\- Bueno yo...

\- No te hagas de rogar, Longbottom. - Lo empujó dentro de su despacho. Y antes de cerrar le dijo. - Y disfruta.

\- ¿Draco?

\- Longbottom.

A Neville le recorrió un escalofrío por la columna.

\- Blaize.- susurró.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

No le quería dar la cara.

\- Vine a buscar lo que no me quisiste dar por derecho propio.

El pelinegro evito hacer una mueca.

\- No estaba obligado a darte sexo, Zabinni.

\- ¿Y quien te dijo que yo hablaba de sexo, Neville?

\- No te entiendo. - soltó, confuso.

Y Zabinni le tomó de la mandíbula y le obligó a mirarlo.

\- Eres mio, Longbottom.- gruñó con un tono posesivo que Neville distinguió perfectamente.- Es la última vez que vuelves a huir de mi, ¿Entendido?- Lo pego tanto a él que casi no pudo respirar. - Y como vuelva a ver al Weasel tocandote de forma indebida pienso destrozarle.

A la mierda todo lo que había dicho anteriormente.

Blaize Zabinni estaba tan atractivo, arrogante y sexy diciendo eso que Neville no pudo evitar abalanzarse sobre él. Los dos cayeron al suelo.

\- Eres un salvaje, Longbottom.

\- ¿No te gustó lo que hice la semana anterior?- murmuró en su oído.- Creí que te había gustado...Mucho.

Blaize volvia a dirigirle una mirada de deseo que subió la autoestima de Neville a lo alto.

\- Está vez no me vas a a dejar a medias, Longbottom.- siseó.- No te lo voy a permitir.

\- ¿Permitir?

\- Si, eres muy escurridizo.

Neville se sintió un poco juguetón.

\- Y seguiré escurriendome, Zabinni.- Este iba a darle un beso, pero Neville aparto la cara.- Lo siento. No pienso besarte, ya no. Para poseerme deberas ser solo mio.

\- ¿A que juegas, Longbottom?

\- Lo que oyes.- respondió.- Y al ser eso imposible, daré mi amor a otro.

Zabinni maldijo en voz baja.

\- No me hagas perder la paciencia.

\- Yo no te importo.- Y en parte lo creía así.- Solo me deseas. Y yo quiero amor. Otro me dará amor.

Blaize, cansado de oír tonterías, lo cargo sin que Neville pudiera evitarlo y lo lanzó a su cama.

\- Una cosa más, Neville y te ato a mi cama para siempre.

Intento tocar sus labios más Neville evito que lo tocara.

\- ¡Neville!

Neville suspiro.

\- ¿Porque simplemente no me dejas? Yo no te intereso.

\- Eres un tonto.- Zabinni lo abrazo bruscamente.- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no me interesas? Eres el único que me ha interesado desde que hablamos en tu fiesta de cumpleaños.

\- Blaize...

\- ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Neville? Que no puedo dejar de pensar en ti.- le confesó. - Que desde que probé tus labios lo único que quiero hacer es besarte. Que si no te poseo aquí y ahora mismo me va a dar un ataque al corazón. ¿Eso quieres que te diga?

\- ¿Te gustó?

\- Maldita sea, si.- escupió.- Has vuelto a Blaize Zabinni un pusilánime. ¿Sabes cuanto tiempo llevo sin acostarme con nadie? Esperandote a ti.- Neville le rodeo el cuello con los brazos con cariño.- Y tú me rehuias. No te lo voy a volver a permitir y mucho menos que te vayas con ese Weasel...

\- Weasley.- le corrigió.- Un buen amigo.

Y se acordó de él.

\- ¡Lo he dejado solo!- Se iba a levantar, pero Zabinni lo cogió fuertemente de la cintura y no le dejo moverse.- Tengo que avisarle, Blaize.

\- No lo harás.- le advirtió.- Te quedaras conmigo esta noche.- soltó y luego murmuró.- Y todas las otras.

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

Neville sonrió aun más si era posible.

\- Nada.

\- Eres un tonto. - Y beso sus labios con la felicidad estallando en su interior.- Te amo, Blaize.

Blaize arrugó los labios, pero no dudo en decirlo.

\- Te amo, torpe Longbottom.

Aquella era la mejor noche de su vida.

* * *

\- ¡Date prisa, Neville!- grito Blaize colocándose la corbata en el espejo de la entrada.- Llegaremos tarde al cumpleaños del bebé Black.

\- ¡Voy, voy!

Neville bajo torpemente por las escaleras. Apenas podía verse los pies desde que su tripa crecio a tal punto que parecía que iba a explotar. De un momento a otro los pies le colgaron del suelo y los brazos cálidos de Blaize le rodaron con delicadeza.

\- Gracias, amor. - le dio un pequeño beso.- No me veía los pies.

\- Comprendo.- Blaize le miro con infinita ternura y acaricio el contorno de su tripa.- Pronto darás a luz así que será mejor que dejes de subir y bajar escaleras.

\- Yo estoy bien.- Neville termino de arreglarle la corbata.- Tu hijo es muy tranquilo.

\- Mi hijo.- dijo con una sonrisa y atrapó su mano para besar el anillo que Zabinni le habia colocado mientras dormía la primera noche que pasaron juntos y que tomo a Neville desprevenido.

"- No podrás sacartela hasta que yo muera.- le advirtió Blaize con un tono serio.- Y como no planeo morir tan pronto, tendrás que soportar lo has estado buscando. Ya no podrás separarte jamás de mi."

Neville se había quedado mudo.

"- Es un anillo muy antiguo que mi madre le dio a mi padre.- Blaize lo tumbo en la cama y repartio besos por todo su cuerpo desnudo.- Eres el tercero, desde que se creó el anillo, que lo posee. Mi antepasado se enamoro perdidamente del que sería su esposo, y al ser mutuo su amor le hizo este regalo. Simplemente se aparece, mi padre debe saber en este momento que yo estoy enamorado. Hasta ayer el anillo ya no le pertenece."

Y efectivamente, esa misma tarde Neville conoció a sus suegros Arabella y Amos Zabinni-Diggory. Dos semanas después se casaron y un año más tarde se quedo embarazado del primer Zabinni-Longbottom.

Neville despertó de sus recuerdos, entrelazo sus dedos con su esposo y salieron juntos de la mansión.

Juntos hasta el final.


	4. Viktor&Hermione

\- ¡Hermione! ¡Granger! - Draco movió la mano sobre su rostro para despertarla.- ¿¡Estas ahí!?

\- Oh, lo siento, Draco.- se disculpo colocándose un mechón rizado de cabello.- Estaba pensando en...

Draco bufó.

\- En Krum.- corto la pobre excusa que iba a soltarle.- Estabas pensando en ese búlgaro perdedor.

\- No es un perdedor.- se apresuró a defenderlo y deseo no haberlo hecho porque la sonrisa que le dirigió Draco la delató al completo.- Mierda. ¡Esta bien!

\- Esta bien, ¿que?- le echo una mirada pícara.- ¿Que es perdedor o que es..?

Hermione apretó los labios.

\- ¡Que es atractivo, sexy, inteligente...- grito en pleno comedor del Ministerio de Magia. Todo el mundo se giro a verla como si le hubieran salido tres ojos mientras Draco escondía una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojo abundantemente. Y fue a peor al notar que entre los curiosos se encontraba su amor platónico. Viktor la observo con ojos impasibles y luego le dio la espalda y salió del comedor.

Oh, maldita sea.

\- Lo has hecho muy bien, Granger.- la aplaudió y luego se giro a los demás y los fulminó con la mirada.- ¡Aquí no hay nada que ver!

Y ellos continuaron con su trabajo.

Hermione gimió.

¿Porque esto tenía que ocurrirle a ella?

Para ser la primera vez que se enamoraba de verdad lo estaba haciendo fatal. Deberían darle una medalla a la más desastrosa.

¿Porque tuvo que enamorarse de Krum?

Ellos habían sido amigos desde que se conocieron en el Torneo de los tres magos, pero nunca llegó a más. Él fue al baile con una chica de Hufflepuff y ella fue con uno de sus amigos. Se escribieron durante un tiempo, pero de un día a otro él dejo de enviarle cartas y Hermione no volvió a hacerlo por orgullo. Años más tarde él volvió a Londres para trabajar en el Ministerio, y volvieron a retomar su amistad, pero sus sentimientos hacia él.

Si creía que los había olvidado mentía como una bellaca.

Intento hablar más con Viktor, se cruzaban por los pasillos y en los ascensores, pero parecía que no quería acercarse mucho a Hermione. Temió que fuera su aspecto o su olor lo que le disgustaba por lo que cambio de perfume y eso solo acrecentó su distancia. Así que volvió a utilizar el que le gustaba.

No iba a cambiar sus gustos por nadie. Y menos por quien no la aceptaba como era.

Pero lo amaba.

Hermione sintió unas ganas tremendas de llorar.

\- Cálmate, Granger.- le dijo Draco consolándola.- Ese Krum es idiota y ciego.

\- ¿Que puedo hacer, Malfoy?- le pregunto.- No le gusto.

\- Ten paciencia, Granger.- la calmó.- Esta tarde vamos a probar todos los peinados, maquillajes, vestidos y zapatos que has comprado para que consigas un hombre o en su defecto a Krum.

\- ¿Crees que resulte?- Hermione se puso de pie y con un movimiento de varita desapareció la bandeja de comida.

Malfoy hizo una mueca de disgusto y dejo a medias la comida que había cogido para acompañar a Granger.

\- Claro que resultara.- dijo, seguro.- Confía en mi. A ese hombre lo tendrás a tus pies esta misma noche.

No muy segura se despidió de Malfoy y se fue a su despacho para prepararse mentalmente sobre lo que iba a suceder en la fiesta. Camino unos cuantos pasillos, insegura de como actuar o que decir, pero sus pensamientos se disiparon al ver a Krum y a una auror a la que Hermione apenas había visto unas cuantas veces en las reuniones anuales del Ministerio de Magia. Ella era muy guapa, pero no había que alzar mucho la vista para saber que era una arpía. Según Draco, aquella mujer tenía de clase lo que él de pobre. Y esta se agarraba del brazo de Viktor y le sonreía coquetamente.

En ese momento tuvo deseos de dejarla calva y echarle un hechizo de esos en los que Ginny era una experta.

Hermione apretó los puños con fuerza y supo que la mujer (De la cual no se acordaba el nombre) la había visto a través del rabillo del ojo. Ella, seguramente intuyendo lo que Hermione sentía por Viktor, rodeo su cuello con los brazos y se acerco a él, pero este no parecía querer alejarla.

Triste y celosa, se recompuso y enderezando su orgullo continuo andando sin echarles ninguna mirada y cuando vio que ya no los tenía a la vista corrió a su despacho con las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas.

Al llegar la tarde ya no tenía ganas de ir a la fiesta.

\- ¡Granger! ¿Donde estas?- Draco se asomo por la chimenea. La sala estaba vacía y totalmente en silencio.- ¡Hermione!

\- ¡Vete, Draco!- le chilló Hermione secándose las lagrimas.- No voy a ir.

Draco escucho su voz apagada y sollozante desde la habitación.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido?- Hermione estaba en posición fetal, con el pijama y abrazando una almohada con fuerza.- ¿Granger?

La chica se dio la vuelta con los ojos hinchados y Draco hizo una mueca.

\- No me quiere, Draco.- susurró.- Estoy perdiendo el tiempo.

\- ¿Que ha ocurrido, Granger?

Hermione le contó todo con lujo de detalles y volvió a coger otro pañuelo para secarse las lagrimas.

\- Levántate ahora mismo, Granger.- le dijo Draco, pacientemente.

\- No pienso ir, Draco.

Él se cruzo de brazos.

\- Vaya, Granger.- siseo.- Al parecer vas a comportarte como una cobarde a estas alturas de la historia.- Hermione lo fulmino con la mirada.- Y también dejaras en manos de esa zorra a tu hombre. ¿Que clase de mujer eres dejando la vía libre a otra sin luchar?- la miro con su habitual cara de desprecio.- Al parecer me equivoque contigo.

Aquello termino por cabrear a Hermione.

\- Mira Malfoy.- le señalo con un dedo.- ¿Como vuelvas a decir que soy una cobarde te dejo desnudo y colgado desde la torre de astronomía de Hogwarts?- Los ojos de Hermione tornaron peligrosos y con un gruñido entro al baño y dio un portazo.

Draco carraspeó y su color pálido cogió algo mas de color.

\- Joder con la Granger de Gryffindor.

Una hora más tarde Hermione estaba frente al espejo mirando su cuerpo enfundado en ese vestido negro y escotado de terciopelo tan bonito que Draco le obligo a comprarse. Aunque la elección le pareció de lo más acertada. Suspirando salio del baño preparada para ver las caras de sus amigos.

Nadie dijo nada durante unos segundos.

\- Estas hermosa, Hermione.

Malfoy le dio una sonrisa satisfactoria.

\- ¿Lo creéis?- les pregunto, insegura.

\- Si.- susurró Ron con los ojos como platos.- Ese Krum se va a morir.

\- Ron.- soltó avergonzada.

\- Creo que esta noche Krum no será el único que irá tras Mione.- dijo Neville tomando su mano para ayudarla a dar unos pasos.- Recuerda Hermione, no olvides caminar recta y vigila donde pones los pies.- la miro con preocupación.- No queremos que te caigas.

Fred le guiño el ojo y Hermione se sonrojo.

\- Esas armas mortales la mataran, Malfoy.- reprochó George a Malfoy.

\- Esta bellisima, ¿no?- Se encogió elegantemente de hombros.- Para estar hermosa hay que sufrir.

Estuvieron un rato enseñándole a acostumbrarse a sus zapatos nuevos dando vueltas y haciendo bromas hasta que finalmente se fueron. Dos horas más tarde Draco y ella tuvieron que irse al Ministerio.

\- No tiembles.- murmuró dándole su brazo al salir de la chimenea.- Lo que da mas atractivo a una mujer es su confianza y seguridad. Camina como si todo esto fuera tuyo.

\- Ahora entiendo muchas cosas.- masculló Hermione a Draco.

Él la miro con una sonrisa sardónica.

\- Perdón.- se disculpo.- Necesito tranquilizarme.

\- Estas preciosa, no te preocupes y déjale en claro a toda esta gente que tú eres la única que puede brillar esta noche.- Y así lo hizo. Cuando Hermione entro cada mago se dio la vuelta con la boca abierta y la miraron de pies a cabeza.

"¿Esa es la señorita Granger?"- murmuraban.- "Esta tan hermosa" "Le pediré un baile"

Hermione, quien se había obligado a comportarse y no ser comida por los nervios, les dirigió una mirada coqueta y pudo ver como los dos magos le devolvían una boba sonrisa.

\- Muy bien, Granger.- la felicito.- Nada mal.

\- Gracias.- dijo tensa.

En una esquina estaban Neville y Fred murmurando entre ellos.

\- Estas hermosa, Mione.- le dijo Neville con una sincera sonrisa en cuanto la vio.

\- Gracias, Neville.- le agradeció.- Tú estas muy atractivo.

\- Relájate, Granger.- le volvió a decir Malfoy con una sonrisa elegante y tomándola de la mano.

"Que gran actor es este tipo"- pensó Hermione, incrédula.

\- Y, ¿Que haces aquí Fred?

Algo de lo que Hermione no se había percatado.

\- Perdón, Malfoy.- rodó los ojos.- Por no pertenecer a la crême de la crême del Ministerio.

\- Luna no pudo venir.- les explico Neville.- y me pidió que lo hiciera con un acompañante.

\- Muy bien.- dijo Draco examinando con sus ojos de serpiente el salón entero.- Hermione. Krum esta aquí y te esta mirando.-

¡Por merlín! Ella se quedo estática.- Cálmate y compórtate como una mujer poderosa.

¡Si!

Eso debía hacer y no ser la Hermione torpe e insípida de siempre.

Le hizo una señal a Draco y dio un giro de pies elegante y se alejo con movimientos sensuales que aprendió de las películas románticas. Sentía los ojos de Krum clavarse en ella, pero Hermione no le devolvió la mirada y paso de largo aunque quisiera comérselo por ponerse ese traje negro que se pegaba a cada parte de sus músculos. En cambio saludo a Shakelbolt y su esposa Tonks, y Draco le paso una mano por la cintura como si fueran una pareja unida y compenetrada. Prácticamente ignoro a Krum unas dos horas incluso cuando esa aurora arpía se le acerco con un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y se le colgó del brazo.

\- Ese Krum es imbécil.- murmuró Draco, molesto.- No ha venido ni siquiera para saludarte. Es un cobarde.

Conforme decía eso las esperanzas de Hermione se disipaban.

\- Disculpa, Granger.- se acerco Bradley Thomas, un compañero suyo con el que a veces tomaba una copa, y le tendió una mano.- ¿Quieres bailar?

No estaba muy segura, pero Draco le sonrió con confianza.

\- Claro.- aceptó y juntos fueron a la pista.

Bradley era un caballero así que aunque bailaron muy pegados no se atrevió a pasar a mas.

\- Estas preciosa esta noche, Hermione.- la halago con una sonrisa.

Y ella le dio una de vuelta.

\- Muchas gracias, Brad.- le dijo.- Tú tam...

Una tos les interrumpió.

Era Viktor.

Los dos pararon en seco y debieron mirarle con la misma cara de tontos porque Krum endureció la suya.

\- Granger, ¿bailas conmigo?- le pregunto aunque por el tono de su voz no parecía una pregunta.- ¿Por favor?

¿Que debía hacer?

"- No le des nada por sentado a Krum.- le había aconsejado Draco.- Tienes que demostrarle que tú puedes tener a todos los hombres del mundo a tus pies, solo si así tú lo quieres."

Se recompuso como pudo y se aclaro la garganta.

\- Si me disculpas, Krum.- le dijo amablemente.- Estoy bailando con Brad, pero puedo reservarte la tercera pieza.

Eso pareció enfurecerlo y Bradley la miro con la boca abierta y dejo caer sus manos de su cintura.

\- ¿La tercera?- gruñó.- ¿Hay otro que te ha pedido bailar?

\- Si.- afirmó con una sonrisa coqueta que no supo de donde saco.- ¿Podrías esperar?

Iba a decir algo más, pero se giro furioso listo para irse y cuando Hermione creyó que lo había empeorado, inclino la cabeza y repitió:- La tercera.

Con el peso cayendo de sus hombros, sonrió.- La tercera.

Él asintió y se marcho con unos compañeros de Quidditch.

\- ¿A que ha venido todo eso, Hermione?- le pregunto Bradley con una risita nerviosa.- No me lo esperaba para nada.

\- Ya sabes que yo...

\- Si, que estas enamorada de él.- le dirigió una sonrisa triste.- Es una pena, porque a mi no me hubiera importado ser la persona de la que estuvieras enamorada.

Hermione se quedo sin palabras.

\- Bradley.- susurró.

\- No me hagas decírtelo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Si ese Krum no se da prisa, pienso robarte de su lado.- Pensó que iba a caerse de la impresión.- Aunque debo decir que tendré que esperar sentado largo tiempo. Creí que me iba a arrancar la cabeza si continuaba agarrándote la cintura.

\- ¿Qu-que dices..?- se avergonzó.- A él no le gusto.

\- Hermione.- la miro con cariño.- Los dos estáis ciegos.

Y siguieron bailando hasta que termino la pieza y tuvo que pensar en buscar a alguien para bailar la segunda con ella. Al fin y al cabo se lo había inventado, aunque no le hizo falta porque fue rápidamente rodeada por tres hombres y uno de ellos la saco a bailar antes de que pudiera impedirlo.

\- Muchas gracias.- dijo por quinta vez a los tres agotadores hombres.- Pero le prometí un baile a una persona y no puedo negarme.

\- Él no ha venido a reclamar su baile.- espetó otro.- Venga a bailar conmigo, señorita.

\- No, señores, no pue...

\- Hermione.- la cortaron con una voz gélida.- ¿Te están molestando?

Ella se estremeció al notar sus ojos gélidos y excitantes.

\- ¿Usted es el tercero?- le interrogo uno que Hermione no conocía.

\- Ese soy yo.- dijo, frío.- Y me llevaré a mi pareja aunque ustedes no quieran.

E hizo lo improbable, la tomo de la cintura con brusquedad y la dirigió lejos de la pista. Para cuando se dio cuenta se alejaban del salón de baile y no sabía a donde se dirigían.

\- ¿Krum?

\- Ahora no.- graznó.

¿Donde demonios estaría Draco para darle un consejo?

La llevo por todos los pasillos posibles del Ministerio y la hizo subir en el ascensor. Viktor continuaba en silencio, apretando los puños y murmurando cosas en bajo.

\- ¿A donde vas a llevarme, Viktor?

Pareció reaccionar.

\- No lo sé.- contestó entre dientes.- Solo sé que necesitaba sacarte de ese salón y alejarte de esos tipejos antes de que me volviese loco y acabase mi varita clavada en sus cuellos.

\- ¿Porque harías eso?- le pregunto, despacio.

\- Es que no lo sabes.- bufó.- No te he dado ya pistas.

\- Viktor.- suspiro, inclinando su rostro ya que sus caras estaban a centímetros.- Estoy pérdida. No entiendo nada y menos cuando se trata de ti.

Viktor contemplo su rostro y poco a poco la fue encerrando en una esquina del ascensor.

\- ¿Porque conmigo? ¿Porque?- Y sus labios se fueron acercando lentamente.- ¿Te has fijado en mí? ¿No me has ignorado?

\- ¿Com..?- Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando posó sus labios sobre los de ella y ya no pudo pensar si quiera en lo que iba a decir. Sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello pegándola a ella y un gemido broto de sus labios. Aquello pareció incentivar a Viktor porque la tomo de las caderas y se restregó con fuerza contra ella. Podía sentir la razón de su deseo clavándose en su vientre. Los labios de Viktor bajaron a su clavícula mientras toqueteaba y acariciaba sus piernas con pasión.

\- Hermione necesito...- El aliento de su boca quemó la piel de su garganta.- Ahora mismo.

Ella lo necesitaba con la misma lujuria.

Para que no se atropellara con las palabras volvió a atacar sus labios furiosamente y subiéndose la falda del vestido permitió que él la cargase. Hermione rodeo su cintura con las piernas y sus sexos chocaron arrancándose un gemido tras otro.

\- Maldita sea.- Él le bajo el cierre del vestido y acaricio el contorno de sus pechos con la boca antes de que Hermione consiguiese abrirle el cierre del pantalón. Viktor la deseaba y no había nada mas en el mundo que ellos dos haciendo el amor con rabia y pasión.

\- Hermione.- gimió.

\- Hazlo, Viktor.- beso sus labios.- Hazme tuya.

Nada más que gemidos y sonidos de besos se escucharon en el departamento de Misterios.

\- Una semana y dos días después -

\- ¿Y bueno, Hermione?- Malfoy se aclaró la garganta una vez que dejaron a Harry en manos de Thomas Riddle y a Neville con Zabinni.- ¿Cuántos días llevas acostándote con Krum?

\- Malfoy.- boqueó.- Eso no te interesa.

\- Claro que nos interesa.- dijeron los gemelos con una sonrisa amplia.

Ron asintió efusivamente.

\- Desde hace más de una semana.- murmuró, pero no pudo ocultar la sonrisa que se le escapaba de los labios.- El día de la fiesta.

\- Esperaba que nos dijeras algo.- bufó Draco.- He tenido que sacarte la lengua porque si fuera por ti...

Hermione estaba tan feliz que no le importo que la regañara.

\- Eres un cielo, Draco.- Y beso sus labios en agradecimiento.

Este abrió los ojos y se sonrojo furiosamente al haberse visto desprevenido.

Los demás se rieron por ver a Draco Malfoy bajar la guardia.

\- Bueno ya...- tosió echándose aire.- ¿Como se te declaro?

Y toda la alegría se evaporo de nuevo.

\- No lo ha hecho.- suspiro.

Draco golpeo la mesa.

\- Maldito cabeza hueca.

\- ¿Y tu no te declaraste, Hermione?- le preguntó Fred, comprensivo.- Es difícil, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tu tampoco, Fred?- Él negó, triste. Su hermano le consoló poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.- Somos unos tontos.

Ron la abrazo y dejo que reposara la cabeza en su hombro.

\- Y pensando que habías dado un paso y ese tipo te empuja dos atrás.- Draco maldijo entre dientes y se levanto de un salto.- ¡Vamos, Hermione! Tengo un plan.

\- ¿Cuál?- dijo cuando se vio jalada por el brazo y desapareciendo en el callejón.- ¿Y los chicos?

\- Ya hablaremos después.

Entraron al Ministerio de Magia en menos de lo que esperase hasta que llegaron al despacho de Krum. Draco estaba tan furioso que de una patada tiro la puerta a pesar de que todo el mundo le observaba. El más sorprendido fue Viktor quien con los ojos como platos dejo los papeles sobre su mesa y se puso de pie al ver a una Hermione avergonzada y un Malfoy furioso.

\- ¡Krum!- rugió.- ¡Eres un maldito idiota!

Por primera vez en su vida quiso que se la comiese la tierra.

\- ¿Que ocurre, Hermione?- le pregunto Viktor acercándose a ella y empujando bruscamente a Draco en el proceso.- ¿Te ha pasado algo? ¿Te has hecho daño?- La reviso de pies a cabeza con preocupación mientras Draco le veía con una ceja alzada.- ¿Estas sonrojada?

Le acaricio la mejilla con ternura.

\- Perdón, Viktor.- se disculpo.- No debimos entrar así, Draco ha sido...

\- He hecho lo que tenía que hacer.- dijo de nuevo sin rendirse.- Mira Krum te he dado muchas oportunidades, pero si Hermione no tiene un jodido anillo en tres días se la cederé a su amigo Bradley que esta enamoradísimo de ella o a uno de sus pretendientes que no paran de enviarle flores desde que la vieron en la fiesta del Ministerio. ¡Su casa parece un maldito jardín!

\- ¡Draco!- chilló horrorizada.- ¿¡Que demonios haces!?

Y se dio cuenta que un aura oscura empezó a rodear a Viktor Krum. Por un segundo Draco temió por su vida aunque no dio marcha atrás. Si ese tipo no se daba cuenta, intentaría que Hermione se enamorase de otro y se olvidase de él...

De pronto se vio empujado hacia atrás por una fuerza invisible.

\- ¡Draco!

Hermione fue en su ayuda.

\- ¿¡Quien te has creído tú para tomarte esas libertades sobre mi mujer!?- rugió Viktor estrujando su varita.- Si vuelvo a oír algo de pretendientes alrededor de Hermione me encargare personalmente de que no se vuelva a oír hablar de ellos.

\- Tranquilízate, Viktor.- gruñó Hermione, enojada.- ¿Estas bien, Draco?

Malfoy asintió sin dejar de mirar a Krum.

\- No tenías siquiera que haberme buscado hoy para reclamarme el anillo.- masculló. Y miro con amor a Hermione antes de sacar una cajita de su bolsillo. Hermione jadeo.- Pensaba dárselo esta misma noche cuando fuera a mi casa, pero por lo que veo mis planes se fueron al traste.

Y para su sorpresa el rubio se rió a carcajada limpia.

\- Joder, Krum.- rumió.- Has tardado más de lo que esperaba. ¿Has visto, Granger?- levantó las cejas.- El plan funciono.

\- No me dijiste cual era tu plan, Malfoy.- le pego en el hombro y le ayudo a levantarse.

\- Sinceramente eres un poco lento, Krum.- Este bufó.- Debiste ponerle ese maldito anillo en el dedo la misma noche que Hermione se acostó contigo.

Krum no dijo nada, pero se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo posesivamente.

\- Os dejare solos para que habléis.- y con un gesto de dolor salió del despacho.

\- Lo siento, Vikt...- La calló con un beso.

\- No, perdóname tú a mi.- le dijo.- Ese Malfoy tiene razón. He sido muy lento, debí haber corrido más rápido e ir en tu busca. Tampoco debí permitir que pasara tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Entonces porque..?- sollozó Hermione.

\- Porque soy un idiota, Hermione.- la abrazo con más fuerza.- Pensé que no era suficiente para ti, lo sigo pensando, tu necesitabas a alguien más inteligente. Alguien que estuviera a tu altura.- beso su boca con dulzura.- Yo no soy ni inteligente ni divertido.- Hermione le tomo el rostro con las manos.- Nos hicimos amigos así que no quise estropearlo con mis sentimientos. Pensé que eso bastaba. Y no, no era suficiente.- negó con la cabeza.- Para el torneo de los tres magos debí invitarte, pero se me adelantaron.

\- Me dijeron que ya tenías a una Hufflepuff de pareja.- dijo con la voz entrecortada.- Por eso invite a Ron.

\- Eso era mentira, no tuve pareja hasta la misma noche del baile y resulto ser también una Hufflepuff.- Krum la abrazo con mas fuerza.- Debiste preguntarme. No sabes lo celoso que me puse en el baile por culpa de ese pelirrojo.

\- Oh, Viktor.- se limpió las lágrimas.- ¿Y porque me ignorabas en el Ministerio cuando te miraba? No te acercabas a mi.- le dio un golpe en el pecho.- Pensé que era por mi aspecto o que te desagradaba mi perfume.

Krum la rodeo con los brazos.

\- ¡Jamás! Amo todo de ti. Tu perfume, tus labios, tus hoyuelos, tu cuerpo, pero no podía mantenerme controlado si estaba cerca tuya. Sabía que si por un segundo te sostenía la mirada, caería rendido a tus pies. Como ahora. No podría dar marcha atrás.- La observo fijamente.- Y en la fiesta estabas tan hermosa, eres tan hermosa. Simplemente no pude evitarlo. Por fin eres mía. No pienso dejar que te me escapes, Hermione.- susurró con desesperación.- Por favor no te alejes de mi. Perdona lo cobarde que he sido y cásate conmigo.

Y de los ojos de Hermione brotaron lágrimas a borbotones.

\- Estoy enamorada de ti, Viktor.- La sonrisa que le dirigió la lleno de alegría y amor.- Y nunca he pensado que seas un cobarde. Pienso que eres inteligente, divertido y encantador. Tú eres el único al que quiero y eres lo mejor para mi.- le explicó dando pequeños besos en su rostro.- Discúlpame tú a mi por no haber dado el paso desde el principio.

\- No, hemos sido unos tontos. Ya no pienses en ello.- murmuró.- Ahora estas junto a mi.

Se dieron un beso apasionado y finalmente terminaron por encender la llama de pasión que tenían guardada.

\- Oye, Viktor.- le dijo Hermione mientras este jugaba con su anillo de compromiso.- ¿Porque la arpía...digo esa aurora se te acercaba tanto?

\- ¿Te refieres a Camille?- frunció el ceño.

\- Si, Camille.- arrastró las palabras.- ¿Estabais juntos?

Viktor echo una carcajada.

\- No,¡Por merlín!- se ofendió. Hermione se relajo.- Esa mujer es una lapa andante. No podía quitármela de encima, tuve que hacer malabares para que no se me tirase encima.- y la volvió a besar acariciando su piel desnuda.- No sabe que yo prefiero a ciertas castañas que tienen la nariz metida en los libros.

\- Tonto.- bufó.

\- Aún no me has dicho tu respuesta.- Él hizo un puchero.- Tienes que decir sí.

\- Creí que no hacia falta.- dijo mirando su anillo y mirándole a él con amor.- Pero si tengo que decirlo...- Se subió a su regazo y le susurró al oído.- Si.

Pasó un año entero y Hermione Krum, antes Granger se disponía a ponerse el vestido rojo de encaje que Draco le había regalado para esas Navidades.

\- ¡Por merlín!- Había dicho su ahora esposo al verla.- ¿Como es posible que exista este tipo de ropa? ¿Acaso quieren que no deje salir a mi mujer de la cama?

\- Tonto.- le dio un empujón mientras se subía la cremallera.- A este Draco le gusta ponerme vestidos provocadores. Piensa que soy su muñeca personal o algo.

\- Él tiene muy buen gusto.- Beso su hombro e iban a seguir a más, pero un llanto les hizo separarse y los dos corrieron a la habitación de su hija.- Mi pequeña.

El señor y la señora Krum acababan de adquirir una preciosa bebe de ojos marrones y cabello negro a la que llamaron Rose. Krum decía que ella se parecía a su madre y esta que era la viva imagen de su padre por lo que no se ponían de acuerdo. En cambio sus amigos decían que era una fiel réplica de los dos.

\- ¿Tienes hambre, preciosa?- le preguntó Hermione bajándose la tira del vestido, dejando caer la tela y dándole de comer a su hija.- Si, lo tienes.

Viktor las contemplaba a las dos con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

\- ¿Ocurre algo?

\- Diría que ocurre todo.- sonrió y se acercó a las dos mujeres de su vida.


	5. Fred&Regulus

\- ¡Fred!- Lee Jordan, su mejor amigo, lo llamó desde la trastienda de Sortilegios Weasley. Fred dejo las cajas en un costado y se secó el sudor.- Han hecho un gran pedido de polvos peruanos de oscuridad instantánea para Hogwarts, pero no se donde puso George las cajas.

\- ¿Quienes?- preguntó, divertido.- Tengo que darles la enhorabuena.

Lee echo una carcajada.

\- Unas chicas de quinto grado que han empezado una guerra de bromas con chicos de su mismo curso.- Se cruzó de brazos.- Como los viejos tiempos, ¿te acuerdas?

\- Como para no hacerlo.- sonrió.- Diles que les regalamos una caja. A mi cuenta.

De un momento a otro un aliento caliente presiono en el lóbulo de su oído y la voz que emergió del mismo le produjo un estremecimiento.

\- Asi que tu eres quien esta proporcionando suministros para convertir Hogwarts en un ridículo campo de batallas.- Era Regulus Black, el hermano de uno de los mayores bromistas de la historia, profesor de Hogwarts y el hombre mas sexy del mundo.- No te imaginaba asi.

Los ojos grises de Regulus estudiaron cada centimetro de su cuerpo minuciosamente. Fred Weasley, quien nunca sintio vergüenza por nada, se sonrojo como un niño y todo porque un Black le hablaba y lo miraba con una frialdad que quemaba sus entrañas.

\- ¿Me imaginabas?- Fred se recompuso rapidamente a sabiendas que habia puesto una cara de memo durante todo su escrutinio.- ¿Se le ofrece algo, señor Black? Aqui solo vendemos artículos de bromas y usted no parecemuy...bromista.

Regulus compuso una sonrisa ladina.

\- Tienes razón, no lo soy.- le dijo. Cogió unos puff en miniatura y les hizo unas caricias.- Pero tu pareces un experto.

Fred se rasco la cabeza y se dio cuenta que su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear. Con el cabello pegado a la frente, la ropa llena de polvo y los zapatos de barro. Después de todo no había parado de llover. Y el señor Black lucia impecable de pies a cabeza. Su cabello negro estaba perfectamente peinado, vestía un traje negro sobre un jersey de cuello vuelto que lo hacía ver más pálido, una capa de viaje y unos zapatos oscuros. Fred se sonrojo hasta las orejas por advertir la diferencia entre ellos.

\- No me considero un experto, aun así se lo que puede divertir.- El pelirrojo se irguio.- Mi hermano y yo llevamos Sortilegios Weasley. Yo estoy ocupado. Si quiere algo, pregunte a George.

\- Tu eres Fred.- Se paso la punta de la lengua por los labios y Fred siguió el camino que recorría.- Si, el otro me pareció menos hermoso que tú.

Detrás de ellos se escucho una carcajada a medias. Se había olvidado de Lee por tener a Regulus a centímetros de su boca.

\- Yo soy Fred Weasley.

Jamás había tenido tantas ganas de besar a alguien que en ese momento.

\- Muy bien, Fred. - susurro saboreando su nombre.- No le voy a prohibir que venda sus artículos, pero no a mis alumnos.

Fred frunció el ceño.

\- Discrepo.- le dijo poniéndose serio.- Si ustedes no son capaces de detener a unos alumnos haciendo bromas, me hace plantearme muy seriamente cuales son sus capacidades, señor.

Se escucho un silbido, otro de Lee, y a Regulus Black se le pusieron los ojos negros de ira. Fred lo había puesto en su sitio.

El hombre le fulminó con la mirada y con un último vistazo salió por la puerta.

Y Fred sintió un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? Otro puñetazo le vino al pensar en sus ojos grises y penetrantes.

No lo sabía.

Paso una semana entera desde que Regulus Black fue a la tienda. Lee se había burlado un rato de él, y luego cuando llego George hubo más burlas. Pero no había podido quitárselo de la cabeza. Hasta había soñado con él, sueños sanos e insanos.

Muy insanos

Fred habia perdido las esperanzas de volverlo a ver. Después de todo envío las cajas de polvos peruanos a Hogwarts. Unos días más tarde se entero que McGonagall los había cogido por banda y ahora todos esos alumnos limpiaban los desastres que causaron de manera muggle.

Y Regulus no había dado señales de haber perdonado a Fred. El pelirrojo sabía que este no le iba a perdonar sus palabras. Fred no se arrepentía de eso, de lo que único que se arrepentía es que Regulus no viniera a rebatirselo o fulminarle con su hermosa mirada gris.

La campana de la entrada sonó. Fred, por primera vez, tuvo deseos de no hacer bromas tontas, pero el trabajo era el trabajo.

\- ¡Bienvenido a Sortile..!- La voz se le atasco en la garganta al divisar la túnica de Regulus Black. El hombre parecía impasible y Fred trago en seco al notar su frialdad.- Regulus...digo, Señor Black.

\- Al parecer nunca haces caso cuando te advierten, Weasley.

\- ¿Como...?

\- Eres un muchacho desobediente.- siseó.

\- No soy un...

\- ¿Muchacho?- se burló.- ¿No lo eres?

Fred se puso rojo de enfado.

\- No le permito que venga a mi tienda y se ría de mi.- gruñó.- Si quiere algo de la tienda venga cuando quiera, pero si no es así puede marcharse con viento fresco, señor Black.

Regulus dio unos pasos y Fred, testarudo, no retrocedió a pesar de que tenía unos nervios y un deseo que lo carcomian.

\- ¿Me estas echando?

\- Si-i.- reunió valor.- Váyase.

Eso termino por enfurecerlo del todo y encerró a Fred en el mostrador. Muy cerca de su cara, casi sentía su aliento golpear sus labios y el olor de su perfume. Regulus miro sus labios y como él pasaba la lengua por ellos.

\- No, no eres un muchacho. - susurro.- Para nada.

\- No lo...

Y su boca fue apresada de golpe, sus muñecas fueron retenidas y sus piernas inmovilizadas por las de Regulus. Fred le devolvió el beso con la misma pasión desenfrenada, parecía pura tensión sexual, pero el pelirrojo sabía que no era así. Había algo más entre ellos. Y Fred no estaba seguro si el Black estaba preparado para asumirlo. Aun no se conocían después de todo.

Regulus empezó a quitarle la ropa besando su cuello y dándole placer en lugares que apenas conocía.

\- A la trastienda, vamos.- Regulus cargo a Fred y este continuo besándole lo que provoco gruñidos de parte del Black. En cuanto entraron a la trastienda cerraron la puerta e insonorizaron la habitación. Ese lugar no estaba hecho para que la gente oyese gemidos y menos los de Fred.

Estuvieron meses de amantes, los suficientes para que Fred Weasley se enamorase loca y perdidamente de Regulus Black. Desde cada tarde en que hacían el amor o cada madrugada en la que hablaban de todo y nada. Su hermano se lo olía desde el principio. ¡Vaya que se lo olía! Y sin embargo nunca le decía nada. Entre él y Lee ya había recibido suficientes insinuaciones.

Regulus y él llevaban su relación muy en secreto. Se veían en el piso que Regulus tenía en Londres y a veces se encontraban fortuitamente en un hotel. Nada más. Y Fred empezaba a cansarse. Él quería una relación normal, no tenían porque esconderse. ¿Qué había de malo? Fred tenía miedo de que si le declaraba sus sentimientos, él ya no le quisiese en su vida. Por lo que callaba y disfrutaba de sus momentos a solas.

\- Estas muy pensativo, Fred.- le dijo su hermano una mañana cuando terminaban de desayunar.- Es por ese Black, ¿verdad?

Fred despertó de sus pensamientos.

\- ¿Que...? No.- intento negar.- No...si. Es por él.

\- Ese Regulus Black te ha dado fuerte.- suspiro.- Nunca te había visto así. Al parecer nos ha pegado a todos ese sentimiento de amor.

\- Si.- gruñó.- Tu también George. No insistire en saber de quién estás enamorado. Esperaré a que me lo digas tú cuando estés preparado.

\- Muchas gracias, hermano.

George abrazo a Fred y este empezó a soltar lágrimas en su hombro. ¿Quien mejor que tu alma gemela para consolarte?

\- Lo amo, lo amo mucho.- lloro.- mucho.

\- Lo sé, Fred.- lo consoló.- Lo sé.

Esa mismo día lo tenían libre así que los dos se fueron a casa de Hermione para ayudarla en su debut del Ministerio.

\- ¡No se que ponerme!- grito Hermione, histérica. Así la habían encontrado los gemelos, su hermano Ron, Neville y Harry. Draco se masajeaba la punta de la nariz, irritado. Hermione suspiro. Se estaba comportando como una niña y todos lo sabían.- Lo siento, chicos. Por tener que oír mis pataletas. Es que estoy muerta de miedo de que Viktor me rechace y acabar sola para siempre.

Fred le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

\- No digas tonterías.- le dio una sonrisa que no le llegó a los ojos.- Tu cuentas con nosotros.

\- Gracias Fred.- Hermione lo abrazo.

\- Bueno, bueno.- Malfoy corto el momento.- Dejaos de rollos sentimentales Gryffindors que no estamos para eso.

\- No tienes corazón, Malfoy.- lo acuso Harry, divertido.

\- Mira Potter soy famoso por robarme los corazones de todos los hombres del mundo, no por tener uno.

Aun asi Fred sabía que debajo de esa piel de serpiente indestructible se encontraba un corderito con miedo a amar y no ser correspondido.

Como ellos.

Dejaron a Hermione una vez vestida y los gemelos se prepararon para ver una película o emborracharse cuando una lechuza trajo una carta desesperada de Neville que los alertó. Los gemelos llegaron por red Flu y escucharon los lamentos de Neville.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George! ¡Ayudadme!

Fred miro a George extrañado y empuñaron sus varitas listas para atacar. En realidad la situación fue otra. Neville lloriqueaba sobre un trozo de tela roto.

\- Longbottom, ¿Qué te ocurre?- le pregunto su gemelo saliendo de la chimenea. Fred arqueo una ceja al ver el estado de Neville.- ¿Hoy no era la fiesta del Ministerio?

\- Si, pero...

Nev miro su túnica rota con furia.

\- Ya veo. - dijo Fred tomando ese trozo de tela con un fruncido en el ceño.- Este traje se parece a los que usaban mis abuelos. ¿Ibas a usar esto?

\- Es el único que tengo.- Otra vez empezó a angustiarse.- ¿Qué hago?

Fred y George se miraron con sendas sonrisas.

\- Compras urgentes.- dijeron a la vez y los dos lo tomaron de los codos para luego meterlo de frente a la chimenea. - ¡Callejón Diagon!

Los gemelos lo llevaron a Madame Malkin para hacerle un traje nuevo. La dueña estaba tan disgustada con Neville que no paraba de refunfuñar, aun así logro crear un traje en tiempo récord. Una vez terminado lo arrastraron a un salón de belleza y cortaron y engominaron el cabello de Neville. Fred silbo al ver su nuevo aspecto. Su amigo estaba tan atractivo que en otra época lo hubiera intentado seducir, pero ahora con el Black de por medio no podía pensar en nadie más. El pelirrojo estaba seguro que esa noche su susodicho amor estaría en la fiesta del ministerio. Y seguramente con una lista larga de pretendientes detrás de él.

A Fred le consumieron los celos.

No podía rendirse.

\- Wow.- Fue lo único que soltó George. - Definitivamente dejare atrás a ese tipejo. - Fred miro a su hermano con comprensión.- Por ti, mi querido Nev.

\- Tonto.

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

\- Estáis muy enamorados de ellos, ¿no?

Los Weasley cambiaron su expresión de felicidad a una resignada.

\- No nos hacen ni caso.- dijo George.

\- No lo creo. Simplemente no habéis jugado bien vuestras cartas.- Neville cogió sus manos y las apretó.- ¡Por merlín! Sois guapísimos. Es imposible que no se hubieran fijado en vosotros. ¿Os habéis declarado a ellos?

\- No, yo...

Fred volvió a gruñir. Sin darse cuenta una luz los enfoco. Resultó ser un patronus en forma de liebre. Si no se equivocaba era el de Luna. El patronus se quedó quieto frente a Longbottom y empezó a hablar.

\- Lo siento mucho, Nev. - dijo la voz de Luna con un tono de culpabilidad.- Tengo que salir esta misma noche de Londres porque han encontrado pistas de una nueva especie y tengo que ir a la expedición.

\- ¿Como?

Neville se decepcionó. Y Fred le puso una mano en el hombro. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba apoyo moral para esa noche.

\- Pero no pienso dejarte así, ve tu por mi a la fiesta y lleva a un acompañante.- dijo rápidamente.- Siento haberte avisado tan tarde. Por favor perdoname. Nos vemos pronto.

Y la luz dejó de iluminarlos. Neville suspiro pesadamente.

\- Ya no voy.

\- ¿¡Pero que dices! ?- exclamó Fred, disgustado.- Después de todo lo que te hemos ayudado para que estuvieses guapo esta noche.

\- Más que de costumbre.

George le guiño un ojo. Longbottom le regalo una sonrisa que pronto se desvaneció.

\- ¿Y con quien voy a ir?

Fred ni lo pensó.

\- Eso esta demás decir.- se indigno Fred.- Uno de nosotros.

\- ¿Quien?

Los gemelos se miraron desafiantes.

\- ¡Yo!

Empezaron una guerra que iba a ser decidida en todas las competiciones mágicas y muggles habidas y por haber. Pero Neville, un poco aguafiestas, les dio el pare porque no tenian mucho tiempo. Así que les propuso decidirlo a un juego muggle que les enseño Hermione: Piedra, papel o tijeras.

Finalmente Fred se alzó victorioso.

\- Hermanito.- George chasqueo la lengua.- A la próxima seré yo. Pero bueno.- suspiro.- Tienes que ir elegante a esa fiesta, ya sabes quien estara ahí.

Fred lo sabía perfectamente.

Y de pronto se le ocurrió.

\- ¿Y porque no vienes?

Se leyeron mutuamente la mente y lo decidieron con sonrisas traviesas. Fred recibió el collar favorito de George para que lo luciera. El pelirrojo se esmero en su apariencia. Ese día tendría que luchar con todas sus armas.

\- Estáis guapísimos. - los halago George.

\- Gracias.

\- Pasadlo muy bien.

Neville sospechaba sus intenciones.

\- ¿Estais planeando algo, cierto?

Ellos rieron.

\- Como nos conoces. - George los despidió y Fred y Neville se fueron por la red flu al Ministerio. Si el Longbottom se moría de los nervios, Fred había revivido dos veces.

\- Tranquilizate.- le susurro Fred a Neville, pero también se lo decía a si mismo. Le ofreció su brazo algo tembloroso que el otro acepto sin pensar.- Demos una vuelta para que todo el mundo te vea. Hay que lucirse, ¿no crees?

No veía a Regulus, no estaba por ningún lado. ¿Y si no había ido? Fred mantuvo las esperanzas.

El cuerpo de Neville se puso rígido e intuyo que era por Blaize Zabinni, quien estaba en una esquina mirando de reojo a Neville. Tal vez parecía indiferente, sin embargo Fred reconoció esa mirada. Ese slytherin vigilaba muy de cerca a Neville, casi con posesión. Supuso que el amor de su amigo no estaba del todo perdido.

\- Veo que te tiene muy bien registrado, mi querido Nev.- murmuró Fred en su oído. Zabinni entrecerro los ojos ante tal acto y Fred disfruto fastidiar a ese tipo por ser tan lento. No tardaron mucho en encontrar a Draco y Hermione. Juntos parecían una pareja de cine muggles. Malfoy intentaba relajar a Hermione y ella le escuchaba atentamente. Hasta que Draco se fijo en Fred.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Fred?

\- Perdón, Malfoy.- rodó los ojos.- Por no pertenecer a la creme de la creme del Ministerio.

Malfoy soltó una risa divertida.

\- Luna no pudo venir y me pidió que lo hiciera con un acompañante. - les explico Neville sin más.

\- Muy bien.- Draco echó un breve vistazo al salón de fiestas.- Hermione, Krum ya esta aquí y te esta mirando.- Fred pensó que Hermione estaba a punto de desmayarse.- Calmate y comportate como una mujer poderosa.- Se recompuso y los dos vieron como se alejaba con un balanceo sensual de caderas.- Os vemos después, la llevare a un sitio más tranquilo. Y Neville.- le llamo. - No dejes que Blaize te coma, comele tu a él.

¡Joder con Malfoy!

No se perdia ni una.

\- Ese Malfoy da un miedo.- se estremeció Fred. Y de un momento a otro distinguio por el rabillo del ojo al hombre de sus sueños. Caminaba del brazo de una mujer, ella estaba cariñosa y le susurraba cosas al oído. Y él lo aceptaba. Luego frente a todos y como si fuera su prometida le dio un beso en los labios que ella profundizó. A Fred se le puso un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas se amontonaron en sus ojos. Como pudo se recompuso

¿Así de que eso se trataba, él le ponía caliente la cama y con ella paseaba en público?

Fred tapo la vista de Neville para que no viese lo que miraba.- Oye Neville, ¿Porque no bailamos? Así le damos a Zabinni un poco de su propia medicina.

\- Eh...

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo.

Bailaron un par de piezas mientras Neville se sonrojaba cada vez que Fred lo apretaba contra si. Eso era lo que quería que todos se fijarán en ellos, incluido Regulus Black. Este no apartaba su mirada de Fred, pero él prefirió ignorarlo. Fred bromeaba con Neville y le hizo reír unas cuantas veces, pero realmente necesitaba estar a solas o en compañía de su hermano.

¿Donde estaba George?

Al terminar la cuarta canción, Fred decidio ir a esconderse al baño y dejo a Neville en la barra. No se encontraba para nada bien.

Los pasillos estaban desérticos. Lo suficiente como para que pudiese sentarse solo en una esquina a lamerse las heridas.

Si eso era lo que Regulus Black quería entonces él no formaría parte de su juego.

Cerró los ojos y decidió despejar la mente. Y unos pasos se oyeron estruendosamente. Iban deprisa. Fred no logro verlo bien en la oscuridad, pero iba en su dirección. Era...¿Sirius Black?

Estaba furioso.

Nunca había visto a nadie tan enfadado como él.

Se acerco a Fred con paso firme y lo tomo del brazo antes de que pudiera negarse.

\- ¿Como has podido? - le decía colérico.- ¿Has traido a Longbottom para ponerme celoso? ¿¡Eso querías!?- le interrogó introduciendolo en un salón y arrinconadolo. ¿Qué le pasaba a los Black con los arrinconamientos?- ¿¡Acaso quieres que mate a todos los hombres que están aquí o los que te miraban el otro día para que te recuerde que eres mio!?

Fred estaba alucinando.

¿De que demonios le hablaba Sirius? Hacía un mes que no lo veía, ¿quien más iba a..?

Al pelirrojo se le abrieron los ojos como cuencas.

\- ¡Te voy a enseñar, George, a no ponerme celoso!

\- ¿George?- Fred sonrió divertido y vio como Sirius entrecerraba los ojos. El Weasley iluminó la habitación y Sirius se puso pálido de la impresión.- Yo soy...

\- Fred.- termino por él.

\- ¿No sabes reconocernos, Black?

\- Lo siento.- se avergonzo Sirius quitándose los mechones de pelo de su frente.- Estaba furioso y no vi más allá de tu pelo rojo y el collar.- Tocó el collar con adoración.

¿El collar?

Iba a matar a George.

\- ¡Vaya, vaya!

La columna de Fred se enderezo de golpe al escuchar los aplausos de Regulus Black en la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa cínica en la boca y los acribillaba con sus ojos grises. Sirius enarco una ceja al ver a su hermano.

\- ¿No sabía que también fueras amante de mi hermano, Fred? Aparte de ser el mío. - Fred apretó la mandíbula mientras Sirius jadeaba. - Veo que están muy juntitos, ¿Queréis que os deje a solas para que termineis lo que habéis empezado?- Sus palabras soltaban veneno y apuñalaba a Fred con cada estocada.

\- No sabes lo que estas diciendo, Reg.- le advirtió Sirius dándose cuenta de la situación.

\- Claro que me doy cuenta, hermano. Al parecer a este muchacho le gustan mucho los Black.- dijo con asco.

Fred estaba a punto de llorar.

Prácticamente lo estaba tratando como un cualquiera.

\- Regulus.- gruñó Sirius.

\- No.- Hablo por primera vez Fred poniéndose recto y avanzando hasta ponerse a la altura de Regulus.- Déjale que hable, él cree que puede insultarme, pero esta equivocado.- Fred le sonrió con maldad. Paso por su lado sin mirarle y sus pies se pararon en mitad del umbral.- ¿Sabes que? Al igual que tú me has utilizado, para mi solo has sido un mero entretenimiento. Quería ver que tal lo hacía un Black en la cama.

Y sin más se marcho de ahí dejando a Regulus que lo miraba con odio.

Había pasado más de una semana desde la fiesta en el Ministerio y la alegría que sentía había sido arrojada a los pies de Regulus Black. Le contó todo a George, que no podía creerselo y tambien le pidió disculpas, pero su hermano no tenía la culpa. El único culpable de su desamor era Regulus y nadie más. Su hermano no sabía que hacer, ni sus bromas ni las de Lee le ayudaban. Sus amigos habían intentado animarlo e inclusive Harry, quien tampoco estaba para tirar cohetes en el amor.

Aunque después Ron y sus amigos Hermione y Harry tuvieron más suerte en ese sentido.

\- ¿Fred? ¿Te encuentras bien?- le dijo Neville, preocupado. Él también estaba deprimido por Zabinni.- Después de esto vamos a beber un té con los chicos. Nos aliviaremos la pena juntos, ¿No crees?

\- Tienes razón.- asintió.

Quizás ya era hora de pasar página.

\- ¡Shuu! Quiero oír lo que dicen.- murmuró George con curiosidad escuchando con las orejas extensibles tras la puerta del Gran comedor. Fred negó con la cabeza, algo divertido por la situación.

Las cosas se pusieron más calientes entre Riddle y Harry así que decidieron marcharse. En un momento dado perdieron a Neville, aunque Draco aseguró que él estaba en buenas manos.

Ya en la cafetería Fred y los demás escuchaban la indignación del rubio porque ese cabeza hueca de Viktor Krum no se le había declarado a Hermione después de lo que habían pasado juntos.

\- ¿Y tu no te declaraste, Hermione?- le preguntó Fred.- Es difícil, ¿eh?

\- ¿Tu tampoco, Fred?- Él negó, triste mientras su hermano George le consolaba. - Somos unos tontos.

Lo era, pero Fred ya no iba a ir detrás de Regulus Black. Si él queria arreglarlo, tendría que ser de rodillas.

Se quedaron un rato más una vez que Draco y Hermione se hubieron ido. Ron se despidió a regañadientes, no quería dejar a sus hermanos deprimidos, pero ellos insistieron. Sabian que Snape lo reclamaba.

\- Vete tu, George.- dijo Fred abrigandose. - Necesito dar una vuelta. Solo.

George asintió y le dio su espacio. El pelirrojo camino por horas por casi todo Londres. No sabía a donde ir, solo pensar y pensar que haría de ahora en adelante. ¿Olvidaría a Regulus?

\- ¿La próxima vez que lo vea ya lo habré olvidado?

\- ¿Quieres olvidar a alguien, guapo?

Era un tipo atractivo que caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos. Sonreia abiertamente mostrando sus dientes blancos y su cabello rubio ondeaba al viento.

\- ¿Vienes conmigo a por unas copas?

Él le ofreció la mano. Y Fred estaba tentado a cogersela y olvidar a Regulus por una noche. Sus dedos se movieron y su brazo estuvo a punto de subir de no ser por que una luz azul paso volando y el pobre chico cayó redondo al suelo.

\- ¿Pero que...?

\- ¡Fred Weasley!- rugió Regulus Black con furia viniendo a zancadas hasta él.- ¿¡Quien diablos te has creído!? ¿¡Crees que te mandas solo!? ¿¡Como te atreves siquiera a pensar que puedes engañarme!?- El Black zarandeó a Fred, descontrolado.- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a intentar irte con otro hombre porque no respondo de mi! ¿¡Me has entendido!?

Fred estaba en shock.

Regulus parecía no querer soltarle, solo lo miraba como si quisiese devorarlo. Lo agarro de la cintura y lo pego a su cuerpo. Antes de que pudiera impedirlo se vio apresado y su boca sobre la suya le instó a darle un apasionado beso. Fred le respondio el beso, aun con reservas, pero no podía evitarlo. Lo amaba intensamente tanto que dolía. Después de unos minutos se separaron.

\- Perdoname, perdoname, cariño.- dijo Regulus en voz baja.- No sabes cuanto siento lo que te dije, no sabes cuanto siento no haberte dado tu lugar.- Y daba besos a cada centimetro de rostro de Fred, quien se derretia por dentro. - Siento haberte dicho que eras..¡Agh! También haberte acusado de engañarme con mi hermano. Él me escupió todo a la cara, no me ha hablado desde entonces, sabe que lo que hice estuvo mal.- Fred vio la tristeza y el enfado brillar en sus ojos grises.- Se que es difícil que me perdones, pero haré cuanto sea posible para que lo hagas. Fred, yo... - Fred no sabia que decir. Parecía tan arrepentido, tenía ganas de besarlo y ahorcarlo.- He sido un idiota. Hace tiempo que debí decirte cuanto te amaba, esta semana ha sido una tortura no verte. No poder tocarte. Después de lo que hice entendí que no vinieras a la cita en el hotel. Te decepcione.

\- No digas más.- le dijo Fred con lágrimas en los ojos. Tenia un nudo en el estómago que no le dejaba respirar. - Retrocede un segundo. Repítelo.

\- ¿El que?

Regulus lo abrazo y lo metió dentro de su abrigo dándole calor.

\- Que me amas, como yo...

\- Tu me amas a mi.

\- Era obvio, ¿verdad?

Fred se escondió en su pecho y Regulus beso su cabeza.

\- Yo estaba ciego. Nunca doy el amor por sentado. Tenía miedo de que te arrepintieras de lo nuestro y no quería perderte.- le dijo Regulus con dolor.- Por eso te trataba con tanta frialdad y tu eres tan cálido. Todo lo opuesto a mi.

\- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste antes? Eres un idiota.

\- Soy un idiota que te ama.

\- Te amo, Regulus.- Él le sonrió.- Pero no quiero ser solo tu amante.- Fred se separo.- No quiero calentarte la cama de Lunes a Miércoles, quiero hacerlo todos los días. Quiero ir de tu mano a todas partes, como en el Ministerio.- gruñó.

Regulus sonrió de lado al ver los celos en Fred.

\- Recuerdas a Marietta, ¿eh?- negó con la cabeza.- Ese tipeja me beso delante de ti. Otra cosa que debí evitar, te juro que fue mi prima Narcissa quien me obligó a ir con ella. Es una descarada.- siseo.- En cuanto me la quite de encima la abandone en mitad del salón. Y ya no te vi y me preocupe. Por eso fui a buscarte esa noche, amor, y te vi allí con mi hermano. Estaba cegado de celos. - suspiro.- Yo te quiero, Fred, no solo para que calientes mi cama sino para que duermas junto a mi por el resto de tu vida.

\- Tonto.- rió Fred entre lágrimas. - ¿Como has conseguido encontrarme?

\- Muy fácil.- se encogió de hombros sin ninguna vergüenza.- Te he estado siguiendo.

La mandíbula de Fred se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

\- ¡Regulus!

\- No voy a pedir disculpas, si no te hubiera seguido, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

Fred se sintió mal.

\- Lo siento.

\- Es mi culpa.- movió la cabeza.- Olvidemoslo.- lo beso de nuevo. - Te llevare a mi mansión, no al apartamento, ya es hora de que la conozcas.

Fred sonrió ampliamente. Y se acordó del bulto humano que estaba en el suelo.

\- Hay que despertarlo.

\- No. - gruñó Regulus.

\- Si. - Fred lo cogió de la mano y se escondieron en el callejón. Saco su varita y con un movimiento despertó al muchacho que estaba aturdido. Este miro a todas partes y rascándose la cabeza camino por la calle y desapareció.

\- Deja de mirarlo. - Regulus tiro de él y lo volvió a apresar.- Y ocúpate de mi...Por el resto de tu vida.

\- Acepto.

 **Fred Black antes Weasley paseaba de un lado a otro por toda su mansión. Su esposo Regulus llegaba tarde a su cita semanal.**

 **\- ¡Papa!- Su pequeño Cyrus de un año y medio caminaba a tientas desde su salón de juegos.- Papa.**

 **Le hizo un gesto para que lo cargara y Fred lo hizo.**

 **\- ¿Donde estará tu padre? - pregunto Fred a Cyrus con una sonrisa.**

 **Ahora que veía a su pequeño recordaba perfectamente la noche en que lo concibieron. Fred estaba enfadado porque Regulus no había dejado de sobreprotegerlo y celarlo. En parte tenía razón porque un lord miraba al Weasley con lascivia y se atrevió a toquetearlo delante de Regulus. El Black lo hechizo hasta que acabo con heridas que abarcaron su cuerpo. Sirius, Fred y George tuvieron que sacarlo a rastras de la fiesta.**

 **El pelirrojo estaba que echaba humo así que mando a Regulus a dormir a otra habitación. Y este a regañadientes obedeció, y cuando Fred se despertó a medianoche lo encontró en su cama abrazandolo.**

 **Ese lado de Regulus le encantaba y desconcertaba a la vez.**

 **Resignado, empezó a besarlo y el Black abrió los ojos. Este lo miro con deseo y lo demás es historia. Y llegó Cyrus.**

 **\- ¿En que pensabas, amor?**

 **Como siempre Regulus le provocaba escalofríos.**

 **\- En la noche que concebimos a Cyrus.- dijo picaramente.**

 **\- Mi noche favorita.**


End file.
